It's my fault
by fairytailpirate
Summary: Natsu plus Spellbook equals Disaster and of course Lucy is caught in the middle which ends up in her re-aging back to her depressed 10 year old self. Who knew Erza had a motherly side in her. NaLu in the end Characters: Lucy Natsu and Erza mainly
1. Prologue  Natsu and the spellbook

It's all my fault

**FTP: I've been wanting to write this fic for long, I mainly write this when I'm bored in a lesson lolz **

**Lucy: why do you pick on me always?**

**FTP: *ignores the blond* so this is a fic where Erza and Lucy will develop a mother-daughter bond and later when Luce turns back a sisterly bond. Also in the end NaLu moments! But I'll do nice nalu throughout only I won't make natsu a pedo I'll just you know show him he cares a lot ^^**

**Natsu: what about your other ft fic Mystery of the 7's?**

**FTP: as if I'd give up on it not now that Lucy admitted she likes no LOVES Natsu finally in the latest chap that fic will continue going on I just also started this one xD for those who read that fic hope you like this one, for those reading this one and haven't heard of the other one feel free to check it out if you want that is xD **

**Happy: FTP does not own FT it belongs to Hiro Mashima-san ^^ enjoy **

**

* * *

**

Prologue

It was another typical noisy day at the guild. Erza was enjoying a piece of her favorite strawberry shortcake. Natsu and Gray were fighting on another silly topic careful not to be noticed by the scarlet haired knight going in buddy-buddy mode every time she turned to looking in their direction.

Meanwhile our favorite celestial spirit mage was snoozing peacefully at the bar. Mirajane smiled down at her, her elbows on the table holding her chin in her hands. The younger girl looked like a little child as she slept.

"Kawaii," Mira giggled shaking the blond girl who merely whimpered a pained expression appeared for a split second on her face. Mire moved closer to listen to what the girl was mumbling, her voice was scarred with grief and loss, "Mother,"

Mira frowned at her friend whose expression returned quickly to that of someone enjoying a peaceful slumber. She decided to let her sleep; she needed it after all the hard work she had been doing lately.

Gray right then sent Natsu flying inches away from the two girls, the bar exploding in splinter of wood, dust, liquids and glass shards. Lucy jolted awake jumping at the noise wide eyed, falling right on top of Natsu due to the impacts force when she saw Natsu lying under her a fierce expression on his face which changed to a apologetic Cheshire cat grin when he looked at her.

Lucy got up silently to which Natsu jumped away into a defensive pose and cried, "Don't kill me it was Gray!"

The ice mage merely snorted, Lucy on the other hand just yawned and went back to sit on her seat falling asleep once again. Mira giggled when she saw a slight pink coloration on the girl's cheek.

The whole guild bust into fit of laughter apart from Jet and Droy who had been sulking in a corner for a whole week since their beloved Levy left on a mission with the pierced bully of a dragon slayer much to their dismay.

"Wha-wait Luce don't go back to sleep, let's go on another mission! " Natsu whined

"We've been to twelve different and dangerous missions in the last month let her rest or she'll break down, idiot!" Gray scolded him.

"Shut up, I know that droopy/squinty eyes!" ***1**

Before they could start fighting a voice called out happily, "We're baaack!"

"LEVY-CHAN," Jet and droy sang happily glaring at Gajeel who gave them a dark look walking in grumpily behind the tiny blue-haired mage.

"Welcome back, Levy," Erza greeted her nakama finally having her attention diverged from her cake curiously looking at what Levy was carrying, "What's that old book you've got there?"

"our clients allowed me to chack it out, we saved this ancient spell book that belonged to a famous mage called Merlin we have to take it to a museum nearby soon though," she smiled clearly thrilled at the opportunity to see this book

"Lemme see," Natsu cried enthusiastically snatching the book from Levy, surprising the whole guild who had never seen him interested in a book…ever.

"Where's Lu-chan she'll want to see this too!" Levy asked

"Is it safe for him to handle that?" Erza gulped voicing the guilds concern as Natsu as she pointed towards the sleeping figure of the blond mage.

"She's sleeping aww," Levy grumbled, " umm I guess As long as he doesn't call us after reciting some spell or something we should be fine, anyway he can't read…,"

Levy was suddenly interrupted bu Natsu who started speaking in a weird way, he sounded like he was chanting.

"gnouy enco niaga, ot na ega fo worros dna niap fo a tasprettogrof," Natsu uttered the spell his seal appearing under him.

Levy and Erza along with the whole guild sweatdropped

"Well, as long as he doent direct it at…" Levy said nervously only to be interrupted by the spiky pink haired dragon slayer.

"Lucy! Look how cool," Natsu called out truning to the yet sleeping mage.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," they cried but it was too late, Natsu's spell took form, the whole guild shook by the magical power summoned and a thick smoke appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

***1 : sorry forgot who is who ^^' I think Gray is squinty…**

**Levy: I'm not tiny…**

**FTP: Yes and I'm a fox terrier…**

**Levy: *pouts***

**FTP: So can anyone figure what the spell says? I'll be posting the answer in the next chappie anyway xD**

**Lucy: when I turn back to normal Natsu I hope FTP lets me maim you *scowls***

**Natsu: *laughs nervously***

**Mira: R&R everyone ^^ hope you enjoy this fic xD**


	2. Chapter 1 An Adorable Consequence

Chapter 1

**FTP: Wow thanks guys I'm happy you like it already and it's just the start ^^**

**Lucy: I think you should respond to the reviews from the start this time, remember the other story's fiasco of reviews?**

**FTP: quite right you are Lucy ^^**

**Happy: Aye!**

**

* * *

**

**Review responses**

**ICEBREAK94 and Majorreader619; Hey guys glad to see you and your excitement again ^^ hope you'll enjoy this as much as you enjoy Mystery of the 7's if not more =D**

**TeenTitanzzLuva: Thanks so much I really appreciate your praise but I'm not really that good I'm still an amateur but I hope one day I can write my own story and publish it and that people will like it ^^ I'm working on my own novels already hope one day you get to read them guys xD and btw I absolutely LOVE your story Concrete angels its awesomesauce you're an amazing writer yourself so don't give up you have talent! It's one of the stories that made me create an account here!**

**noybmf619: ^^ I'll do my bestest like always xD [yes I know it's not a real word =P]**

**fairytail4eva: Yep you got it right it seemed to fit you know and yeah I screwed up the last bit. Haha thanks for pointing it out =D so the spell recited by Natsu had to be: "gnouy enco niaga, ot na ega fo worros dna niap fo a tasp nettogrof," and what it means well you already know yep ladies and gentlemen the words are merely mirrored ^^**

**Charle: of to the chappy now you know the disclaimers humans, enjoy :] rest of responses are after the chapter xD**

**

* * *

**

The earth shook menacingly causing have of the guild to fall flat on their butts and the other to panic running around shrieking and bumping into the few who had remained frozen with shock in the thick mist that engulfed the interior of Fairy Tail.

"Everyone calm down!" the master's voice calmly ordered, "No Warren the world is not ending…"

After a few minutes everything quieted down as Erza, Cana, Mira and the few others who kept their cool managed to gain order, fortunately someone had managed to open the door and letting the smoke diffuse out and returning their sight to the members who somewhat relaxed (or more like willed themselves to do so at the sound of the great Titania's frustrated voice).

When all returned to normal and everyone went on with their chores the sound of chattering once again filled the guild. Only one person was yet to be found and that was Lucy, the group concentrating on finding the poor stellar mage where scared of the disaster the fiery pink haired boy had caused.

"Everything seems fine to me but where is Lucy?" Mira said warily

"Gimme that!," Levy said taking the book back from Natsu clearly irritated, "I suggest to find her ASAP hopefully she's still in one piece…"

Natsu gulped as everyone glared at him accusingly simultaneously before starting the search. Meanwhile Levy poured over the spell hoping that Lucy's luck had saved her from being turned into some weird creature or worse sent her into an alternate dimension like Edolas.

"Uh, oh," she sweat dropped as the meaning of the spell became clear to her, "oh boy, oh boy,"

"Ummm, guuuys?...I found her, I think," Cana's voice called a nervous laugh escaping her lips as she looked down in a corner of the bar.

"HUH?" they all exclaimed gazing intently stupefied at the tiny figure.

"Oh my…" Mira smiled worriedly.

"Natsu…," Erza's voice dripped with anger and the punishment awaiting the poor Salamander everyone knew would not be a nice one at all.

The said mage whistled trying to look unfazed as his legs shook under him busting his plans.

A small blond girl who looked about ten was sleeping peacefully in the corner by the bar in a fetal position.

"AWWWW, KAWAII," the girls squeaked even Erza although she managed to contain herself and show more a more dignified reaction.

Natsu smiled at the girl, "Who's the cute kid?"

This caused everyone to fall flat on their faces, really, there had to be a limit to his denseness…

A dark aura appeared before him sending shivers down his spine and Natsu involuntarily gulped as he was sent flying into the wall, "It's LUCY, IDIOT,"

The scarlet haired knight panted and grumbled before looking at her friends who sweat dropped, "Now what?"

"Young once again, to an age of sorrow and pain of a forgotten past," Levy reciting from the bench she was working at, "That's the spell, and yes we're, well, screwed much, although on the plus side she's really adorable!"

"Levy, we can't keep her like this," Erza warned

Levy merely pouted and Mira didn't help by adding as she picked the sleeping re-aged Lucy, "Aww but look at her, she's to die for cute!"

"Mira!" they all cried.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she said sticking her tongue out and playfully winking at them patting child Lucy on the head.

* * *

The now 10 year old blond slept peacefully on a bench with Natsu's vest covering her which he had placed stated as the girls of the guild giggled.

"Whaa? I don't want her to feel cold, kids need protection," he frantically tried to explain a small pink tinge matching the colour of his hair adorning his face, he was still rubbing the new bump on his head grumbling something which sounded like an irritated 'females'.

"Ahem, yeah suuuure," Levy said sarcastically, "back to the problem, Lucy's ten again and it must have been an age of great sadness for her, the spell states that she will only revert back when the emptiness in her heart is filled…"

"Problem is we don't know what she's said about, she opened up after phantom's attack but, there's always that sadness in her eyes, it's not the same feeling of betrayal and abandonment she felt for her father, it's something deeper…" Erza told them

"Yeah, I've seen it, it was evident mostly around July when she first entered the guild, and it kinda started fading a bit,"

Mira shook her, "No, I still saw that emotion in her eyes every now and then when she sat at the bar,"

Natsu clenched his teeth, "It never went away, I could see it every day, that feeling of sorrow, loss, and guilt that's scared her soul, and I can't take it away no matter what I do…"

The guild smiled at their frustrated friend, they knew his feelings towards the Lucy, feelings that recently were intensifying, and the same went for Lucy, problem was he was a lovable dense block-head and she was a bubbly air-head . Mira laughed in a rather suspicious and knowing way, this episode could actually help them come closer and she couldn't wait.

"Her mother!" Natsu and Erza said together.

"Of course, Lucy never talks about her, and when she does it's almost like she's torn up inside, pain and happiness, I always thought those two emotions could never mix, but in Lucy's case…" Levy said

"Lucy always cried when she told me about her," Natsu said sadly

"She talked to you about her," the guild gasped. Lucy always changed subject when attention was diverted to her past especially when it came to her mum, they could never get more than a word or two out of her.

"This is perfect guys! We'll finally be able to help her get over her mum; we'll finally be able to take some of the pain away!" Mira told them enthusiastically

At this Natsu smiled kneeling down to stroke Lucy's hair, the girl mumbled something and took his hand hugging it. Natsu grinned his toothiest grin, placing his forehead against hers

'_I'll definitely protect her, and I'll definitely protect her smile, but her real smile, that one filled with only of joy, happiness and love!' _he thought as the girls of the guild squeaked once again.

* * *

**FTP: So I was gonna add the chapter later on but omg :O have you read the latest chapter xD kyaaaaaaa finaaaaaaaaalllllyyyyyyyyy Lucy's mum! I knew she was important in the story! She looked sad though…I wonder what happened! And hence it got me all fired up and writing! **

**I AM SOOOO EXCITED NOW WWWWOOOOOTTTTT! I was right for the first time I get to do the I was right dance in front of their face (they thought she was just the mum) **

**Yay chappy 224 come out pls! but enough of this here's the responses to the other half of the reviews ^^**

**Narutofan1091; *bows* I hope I didn't make you wait too long ^^**

**Ayame028: hello again xD younger lucy is so adorable and younger natsu they are soooo cute and you wanna just squish em all day xD**

**SyberSweetHeart: Really? successss! xD**

**

* * *

**

**Now My theory on caprico and layla or Reiri; **

**Layla/Reiri saved Lucy when she was a kid from unknown baddies giving her life and Caprico resented the kid cuz he loved his master**

**Layla did something to like help ? but caprico doesn't understand why and feels betrayed **

**Layla is a very powerful mage and could use an alternate magic to celestial which also lucy is capable of and will wake up her tru powers in this arc  
**

**Layla is connected to the disappearance of the dragons and may/may not be dead **

**Layla is a stellar spirit (explaining lucy's high magical power- and dont tell me lucy's magic is weak may i remind you of Unison raid, Urano metoria and summoning all her golden key spirits without dying?) **

**I also think her mum was really powerful mage for him to want Lucy as his subordinate (she takes from her mum duh there like mirror images) probably she takes from her xD yes pplz I'm really into it now here comes the family drama I hope its teary those are the best stuff ^^ (and then Natsu comforts her xD). Mashima made a really great job of chap 223 and also her mum is really pretty in that scene and sad wonder why…I am in dire need of chappy 224 now D:**

**So see you next chappy here Lucy finally wakes up! Where Natsu gets a low blow and Erza scares the whole guild. **


	3. Chapter 2 Erza's motherly side what?

Chapter 2

**FTP: Yo folks xD how's everyone doing?, wow 20 reviews already =D thanks so much for your support everyone ^^ **

**Lucy: I'm ten…you made me ten again…*grumbles* [This Lucy is still 18 she's only ten in the fic xD]**

**Mira: but you're so adorable what are you complaining about? *Mira pinches Lucy's cheeks while the teen rolls her eyes and the guild girls squeak in agreement***

**Natsu: She rhymed! =D *laughs like a little boy***

**FTP: I promise I will make it up to you Lucy-san in the end…with a certain flamy dragon *winks***

**Lucy: *whistles blushing* I has no idea what thou is talking about…**

**

* * *

**

**Review responses part 1 starring Lucy, FTP and Mira;**

**xAngelic: (reviewed chappy 1)**

**FTP: thanks and Natsu can read but with difficulty Igneel taught him then…Erza *shudders* **

**Lucy: the problem with him is that he tends to manage stuff only when ME, MYSELF and I get in trouble with the consequence…**

**Mira *smiles* yeah like that time…**

**Lucy: NOOO DON'T TELL THEM! Anyway yeah FTP just mirrored the words and as for the mistakes she noticed right after she re-read the chappy AGAIN after uploading…but she corrected it in chappy 2**

**ashley-myth: **

**FTP: *smiles* yay I was fearing the characters being too OOC but seems I'm managing, Natsu has a really cute personality aye?**

**Lucy: He's a great friend no one like him ^^**

**Mira: *dressed as happy* You llllllike him!**

**Lucy: Mira-san! *turns red***

**CherryChan09: (now all reviews are of chappy 2)**

**FTP: Of course I'm gonna continue his story and I'll do my best to keep natsu as natsu no OOCness! Was he too Unnatsu-like? How if so? And Thanks a lot your praise is my fuel even if I don't deserve it ^^**

**Lucy: breath FTP-chan ^^'**

**Mira: here's an oxygen tank =D  
**

**Marina Rose,** **ICEBREAK94, MaJorReader619 :**

**FTP: Marina Rose I didn't say he was a block head all the time No Natsu has his really good moments he's dense but so lovable and badass!**

**Mira: To ICEBREAK94-san i made FTP tell me what's on her mind, if you liked this plot twist you'll love what's going to come soon ^^**

**Lucy: MaJorReader619-san she finally updating again ^^ FTP is sure glad you like her theories (I myself dread them -.-") and we all love your enthusiasm xD**

**

* * *

**

**Mira and Lucy: this is the end of part 1 of the review responses part 2 will be available after the chappy enjoy and remember FTP owns nothing but this idea xD rest is Mashima-sans **

**

* * *

**

The guild had soon returned to the normal upbeat atmosphere although all of the members were worried for their favourite celestial mage who was now reduced to midget size (much to some dirty minded boys' dismay).

"So we know that we have no time limit, to revert her back we have to fill in the emptiness in her heart, we also know its most probably got to do with her mum, but we don't know if she retained her memories after the age of ten…," Levy concluded listing their knowledge thus far.

The group which now consisted of Mira, Levy, Gray, Natsu with Happy sitting on his holder, and Erza nodded in unison.

"Wait but…," natsu started earning a punch from Gray

"Ash brain this is the sixth time we explain it get it memorized for our sanities sake,"

Natsu quickly recovered from the blow and crashed his forehead violently with Gray's both glaring with irritation, "What'd you say stripper?"

"Who you calling stripper you're the shirtless one right now," Gray smirked as Natsu's jaw dropped on the ground, never in his life would he have thought to be in Grays' place. Then again the ice block was already throwing his trousers away as he said that to Natsu which made the comment losesome of its stinging effect.

"Boys…" a voice acidly warned them, "You're not fighting are you?"

Both boys turned flinging their arms around each other's shoulders dancing as if they had always been the best of friends and addressed their scarlet haired companion, "Of course not, we were just…debating, yeah, planning is always essential, AYE, AYE!"

"She's waking up guys," Cana called over from the bar sipping from her barrel pointing at the stirring child on the bench.

Said child got up slowly rubbing her eyes while Natsu's vest slide down from on her onto the floor, she looked around and froze her eyes wide in shock her mouth opened in a perfect 'O' as she stood in awe.

"Lucy you're awake! Awesome," Natsu cried running towards little Lucy who started trembling, the poor child seemed on the verge to tears when Natsu slipped on a conveniently laying banana peel in his way and crushed into the table next to her. Natsu was of course left unscathed by the event and went to the girl as nothing happened surprise and shocked when she ran away as fast as she could once he got next to her.

"Luce…" he questioned gaping

The entire guild facepalmed, Erza once again punched him sending him flying to the wall while the little blond mge peeked from behind a pillar as the knight roared, "BAKAAA! You scared her! She's a child now; you don't run up to children like a maniac!"

"Okay, seems she doesn't remember us, that's not really good," Levy sighed

Mira smiled shaking her head, "Actually, this might be the best way to get her to open up, and maybe wipe away some pain,"

* * *

Mira and Levy decided that for now they needed to get the re-aged blond to trust them but it was more difficult than they thought as she was so different from the Lucy they knew, she didn't utter a single word hiding or running to another pillar as soon as they tried to move closer to her. Much to Natsu's dismay the moment he was within eyesight little Lucy would run even faster and not peek until he was far, far away. It took all of Erza's glaring power to get him to move away from the their scared now ten year old friend to a corner of the guild where he hid never taking his eyes of Lucy pouting in annoyance.

'_Lucy, I want to help you…'_ he thought sadly feeling that weird emotion he couldn't understand again. Whenever he thought of his Lucy, yes, he always thought of her as his, not that he knew why, he always felt hot which was weird for him as a fire mage, and his heart starting beating so fast it scared him best of all was the fluffy warm feeling in his stomach like he had eaten his favourite food only a million times better. He couldn't understand it but he needed to be by her side and was determined to make her like him again at all costs.

"She won't come out," Levy groaned panting

"This is more difficult than I thought it would be," Mira said as she placed her hands on her hips defeated.

They had been running aimlessly around the guild following little Lucy like her shadow. She was so different, so shy, reserved and so, so sad. It hurt them to see their friend like this. Erza looked at her companion, she couldn't take her eyes of the child, she cringed as she saw all those emotions in her big chocolate brown eyes, she remembered them so well, she had seen them so many times reflected right back at her in the mirror. Loss, emptiness, hurt and guilt and finally she took action.

Little Lucy hid as soon as she saw the beautiful scarlet haired armored woman come towards her, she was very confused and scared, she was lost and didn't know where she was. Worst of all the weird people she woke up with were chasing her and wouldn't leave her alone, but it was strange even though she didn't know them she felt strong emotions she didn't comprehend as the child she was and something told her they were not bad people.

Erza kneeled down in front of the girls hiding place and spoke softly and gently showing the guild a side of her that rarely came up, "Hello there, I'm Erza an S-class mage of Fairy Tail,"

Little Lucy moved to look at Erza still half-hiding behind her new hiding place the edge of the bar. No one dared to speak, they merely stared in awe, the kid had never even glanced that long at any of the attempts of the others, Elfman sent her running to the other side of the guild when she heard the first sentence of his manly speech promptly sending the poor Take Over sibling sulking next to Natsu, Levy almost got her attention as she showed her some books but was too quick to move closer and sighed defeated, Mira almost freaked when her gentle motherly prompts sent little Lucy into a fit of sobs and joined Levy. Gazille's attempt was so poor it's not even worth mentioning sending Lucy to her new hiding place visibly disturbed.

"These here are my friends," Erza continued gesturing around her and introducing all of them to little Lucy, "What's your name?"

The child looked down at her feet and didn't respond, she heard metal clanking towards her but before she could move away strong hands grabbed her at the waist and lifted her, she tried to break free struggling but Erza was too strong for her and soon she stopped admitting defeat.

"Come on, we don't bite," Erza smiled sweetly touching her foreheads to little Lucy's capturing her eyes.

Seeing everyone's smiling and encouraging faces little Lucy opened up just a tad and spoke softly stuttering, "L-l-lucy,"

"Kawaii!" Mira squealed grabbing the small girl and squishing her, the poor kid could only flail her arms around soon everyone in the guild came over to say hi to the re-aged celestial mage, the girl found that they were all funny and weird and even giggled a bit although she still bore a sad and somewhat reserved attitude. It still was a start, they knew by time she'd be the same bubbly and outgoing Lucy and with their help she would smile a sincere smile once more because it was their duty as her family to be there for her.

Every girl in the guild wanted to carry her much to the girl's dismay and soon she ran and hid behind Titania who gave them her famous look of annoy-her-and –you-die. Mira and Levy giggled, who knew the mighty Titania, pride of the guild had a motherly side? By the end of the day Lucy go used to everyone not any more scared, particularly the takeover siblings, Elfman being a real man and giving her rides on his shoulder and Mira preparing food and talking to her (even though she was still not back to her talkative self), Levy who read to her knowing how much her friend was a bookworm just like her, and Erza whom she seemed to have utmost respect for following her around her guild. Little Lucy seemed to find Gray's stripping problems funny and even Juvia who no longer saw her as a love rival now that she was ten melted at her cuteness embracing the tiny blond who would ask, "Why does everyone hug me?"

There was only one problem and that was Natsu, he had made a horrible first impression and little Lucy would hide behind Erza every time he came near sending him sulking to a corner of the guild. Erza smiled apologetically at him mouthing, 'give it time' to the frustrated Salamander. Natsu however was determined to win his friend's trust once again.

* * *

**FTP: First things first here comes the responses xD**

**Review responses with Mira and Lucy part 2;**

**stormypeach1396:**

**Lucy: finally! Someone understands me xD thanks your review is highly appreciated**

**FTP: she finally admits Natsu and she are a cute couple *sly smile***

**Mira: Aww Lucy we all knew you loved him 3**

**Lucy: don't change my words! Twin Miras :O help…**

**noybmf619 and singingatdawn:**

**Mira: FTP-chan updated xD surprising she's so lazy when it comes to work but writing is never enough for her ^^**

**FTP: I'm right here…thanks for your review I hope you liked this chapter also ^^ **

**Lucy: FTP-chan I finished the chappy for my book you finished your right? TRADE =D**

**FTP: AYE! =D**

**Footster26:**

**FTP: *reading Luce's chappy completely oblivious***

**Mira: *smiles* one moment Footster26-san *hits FTP on head* **

**FTP: OWWW what was that…oh hehe sry ^^' thanks Footstersan for the review as you have read Lucy is ten in body and mind xD I will also later right a fic or try to about her turning into a kid but still having her 18 year old mind ^^ after this probably cuz I already have ideas xD**

**Lucy: stop it pls…stop using me!**

**FTNaLuHeart220:**

**Mira: FTP updated right now xD **

**Lucy: your enrthusiasm is sooo addicting! It got her revved up and righting and she turned into happy the 4****th****!**

**FTP: AYE write more AYE! ****cannot resist the puppy dog eyes ^^'**

**

* * *

**

**FTP: that's it for reviews this time, wow im so happy this fic is soo successful ^^ its one of the ones I really enjoy writing =D**

**Chappy 224 is out, it was satisfying but it still doesn't answer anything on Layla's death (apart that she was fatigued by her magic: an indication of her being very powerful? Doubt weak magic tires you at 28…too young ay?) Capricorn is soo nice I love him already, can't wait for him to meet lucy (hope he has a flashback of little Lucy xD).**

**It was a bit rushed and Lucy hasn't played the important part mentioned yet…and Cana looks sad yay so Mashima-san hasn't forgotten about her (it looked like it was tuning into a Lucy arc although I think arc after this will be so probably on her mum and so I hope so). I wanna know what Cana's past was =D and I want Lucy to save her and Natsu to cry for her and her to have a Urano metoria attack or something like that xD I want more Nalu! **

**Lucy: *reads FTP's book oblivious to FTP rants about her***

**FTP: yay she didn't hear me xD Okay question who likes Jellal and wants him in this fic? Cuz I like the dude he's sweet and cool xD (Nirvana arc) pls ppl say yes!**


	4. Chapter 3 Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 3

**FTP: Yo everyone what's up! *strikes a pose***

**Mira: FTP-chan what? CANA I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE HER ALCOHOL, ugh you know she can't handle it well, plus she's way too YOUNG!**

**Cana: I didn't I swear what's with people today is it 'Scream at Cana day' by any chance!  
**

**Lucy: Y-YOU! *pouts angrily at Cana* I ain't even gonna talk to you I know you're upset but leaving me there!**

**Cana: *smirks and hugs Lucy* how cute she's like a puppy haha**

**FTP: o.O Cana has become a really mysterious and cool character I really want to know her past now…Lucy won't tell me *feigns wiping a tear***

**Lucy: it would ruin everything for you trust me *tick mark* stop the hugging will you *pushes Cana away unsuccessfully***

**FTP: okay then review responses here they come!**

**

* * *

**

**Review responses part 1**

**MaJorReader619:**** wow, what a coincidence :O erm you're welcome? Haha =D Ecstatic to be of help ^^**

**ICEBREAK94: ****your story is really interesting yay you updated too! Also thanks and yeah the idea just popped out like what if I made a fic with Erza as Lucy's mum :O and tada this came up! **

**Gray: *shivers* messed up idea…**

**Natsu: aye right?**

**Erza: what was that I didn't hear it…*death glare***

**Gray and Natsu: aye aye Erza what an amazing mother aye aye!**

**Chibi Waru-Chan: ****sure will do since no one protested I just love ErzaxJellal he's really awesome and she a real girl! **

**High Prince Gasket: ****D-do you read minds by any chance? Lol just keep on reading I will be featuring them eventually and believe me some will surprise you! As for Capricorn I already love him he seems like a trustworthy guy I hope he shows up before I write them in the story I don't want him to be OOC ^^ thanks happy you like the story!**

**stormypeach1396****: thanks and about Gajeel's try Lucy wasn't the only one disturbed *shudders along with some FT members* oh yeah it's a really fun way to respond to reviews but with all the reviews I got this time it would be too much this time, I'll do it again though ^^**

**Gajeel: hey it's not my fault that she- *is interrupted by a flying shoe***

**ayame028: ****right? Why did Cana do that to Luce! Juicier part of arc is incoming! Le drama and le saving! Haha I want to hug all the children fairy tail especially Natsu and Lucy their too cute! Go ahead and hug her!**

**Little Lucy: *tilts head adorably* yes?**

**singingatdawn****: haha AT YOUR ORDERS *salutes* ^^**

**izutsu: ****that I shall!**

**FTP: Now off to chappy 3! *Ft cheers along with FTP***

**

* * *

**

"Can I hold her?" asked an unusually embarrassed Salamander.

Lucy had drifted off to sleep minutes before and was now laying on Erza's lap looking small and fragile like the guild had never seen her before. Right then Natsu took the opportunity to come close and check on his friend.

"Be careful not to wake her up," Erza told him as she placed her comfortably in the Fire mae's warm and strong arms.

He looked down at her and grinned as the little figure in his arms moved closer to his chest placing a tiny hand on his vest clutching it possessively. He looked up at his smiling nakama and gave them his toothiest and happy smile.

"There's hope fire brain," Gray chuckled smacking Natsu playfully on his back.

Natsu grumbled back and was about to kick the stupid ice block when he saw Erza glaring at him a warning in her eyes and he immediately remembered he was holding Lucy in his hands and went back to looking at her.

"Look at him he's so captivated," Mira giggled, "So who's gonna take her now?"

Everyone immediately looked at Erza who raised one eyebrow giving them a 'what' look.

"She really bonded with you you're were surprisingly so motherly towards her," Levy told her

"We can't leave her on her own in her apartment she'll have to stay at fairy hills until she's back to normal," Mira continued while Erza finally realized what they were saying, "I'll send someone to take care of the place till then,"

"Don't I have a say in this?" the exquip mage asked

At that Levy and Mira gave her their most astonishingly convincing puppy eyes and Erza sighed relenting. Deep down though she didn't mind, she remembered all those emotions she had seen in the younger mage's eyes, she knew some of them very well, if this was what it took to help Lucy, then she would do it. And then wasn't there Natsu as well.

* * *

"Erza you're back so soon is everything okay," the youngest of the takeover siblings asked as Erza and an unusually close Natsu came in Fairy Hills.

"Oh Natsu Happy is upstairs playing with Charle and Wendy, we just finished cleaning and oh my…," Lisanna stopped as she saw the young blond girl in Erza's arms sleeping peacefully.

"Oh how cute! Wait…i-i-is that who I think it is?"

"It's Luce," the two replied in synch

"Natsu what did you do! This isn't how you capture your woman's hearts," Lisanna shook her head, no matter how hard she tried to help Natsu and Lucy the two were really hopeless sometimes.

"HEY! How do you know it was me! Don't accuse without…"

"It was him," Erza said in a serious and still angry tone making Natsu sweat seven shirts and gulp.

Lisanna smiled at this seeing how Natsu didn't even move from next to Erza even though she wasg iving him her scariest expression and all that just to be next to the now re-aged Lucy.

'_Mira is going to love this,'_

"Natsu!" a small blue blur shouted moving in on Natsu and hugging his face not letting go until the poor Dragon Slayer slipped and fell on his sorry bottom.

Happy laughed and grinned back at the white cat that came in flying after him and a small blue-haired girl. The three of them then turned to Erza and stared for what liked seemed an eternity to the child she was carrying until Natsu got up rubbing his poor bottom it was then that they broke the silence all together.

"Natsu what did you do to Lucy!" Happy cried in horror overreacting like he always did

"Salamander, you really did it this time," Charle the white cat said shaking her head disapprovingly her arms crossed on her chest.

"Natsu-kun, why did you turn Lucy-chan into a kid?" Wendy asked perplexed

"Why does everyone think it was my fault?"

"Because it always is…" they all replied and laughed when Natsu responded by pouting and turning his head indignantly away from them.

* * *

After they had explained everything to Lisanna and the others Erza made way to her room holding the hand of the now awake and yawning Lucy. Natsu had ran faster than light when he saw her waking up not wanting to frighten her, Erza knew he would be sleeping on the tree right in front on her rooms window. There was no way Natsu would leave Lucy's side not until she warmed up to him and changed back.

"You're unusually quiet," Erza commented hoping to spark a conversation and understand what was troubling her friend.

The girl sulked and looked at her feet not responding. Erza scratched her face confused as to how to approach this reserved Lucy, _'maybe if I try to relate to her it would be better…'_

Lifting Lucy and putting her on her bed she climbed up and sat in front of her and hoped that this would work.

"I had a friend once, his name was Jellal and we were inseparable," erza began opting to leave out the slavery part and how Jellal had lost his sanity, "but someone took him away from me and changed him,"

Lucy looked up to her and so Erza continued seeing that she had caught Little Lucy's attention, "Me and my friend had to fight against him to bring him to his senses, Natsu was incredible if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here…"

"Scary man?" Lucy whispered finally speaking up.

Erza chuckled and ruffled her shiny blond locks, "He's not as bad as you think he is, he may be an idiot but he has a good heart, give him a chance okay?"

Little Lucy looked deep in thought for a second and then nodding at Erza although she didn't look very convinved, "What happened to Jellal-san?"

"He came back one day and turned over a new leaf unexpectedly even though he didn't remember anything of his past until the very end, when the council took him away to be punished," Erza said tears she didn't notice until she tasted their salty nature streaming down her face.

"Mummy always said that as long as you love a person they will always be with you right here," Lucy murmured pointing at Erza's heart. Then she looked at the door of the room and right then a magical circle appeared on the door, Erza remained transfixed as she watched little Lucy jump down the bed and headed to open the door. She stretched finally getting hold on the door knob and opened it to a bright light where there would usually be the dorms hallway.

"Hello there," a voice called down and two strong hands lifted little Lucy up and patted her on the head.

"Young lady would you be so nice to tell me where I am?" a blue haired man with a tattoo on the right side of his face asked smiling gently at Lucy.

Erza could only gape at him until she finally got her voice back the only thing she could say was, "Jellal?"

Meanwhile outside they listened to the rustling of leaves followed by a heard a cry of 'UWWAAA' and a thud. They all blinked at each other as they heard Salamander's shout of "JELLAL!"

"He's as lively as ever," Jellal chuckled and then looked down at Erza who had not moved from her position on the bed and said with a voice bursting with so many different emotions, "Hi Erza,"

"Hi,"

"JELLAL!" Natsu cried bursting into the room while Lucy hid her face in Jellal's neck at the sight of him.

'_It's going to be a long night and it's still eight' _Erza thought making an exasperated sound_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Review responses part 2:**

**CherryChan09: ****Thanks so much phew natsu is not OOC xD it really hit me how responsible Erza is and what a great mum she'd be *pictures little JellErz kids* yes oh YES! Praise :O I really don't deserve it thank you! She seemed quite shy as a kid in some scenes and after her mum's death I thought you know it leaves a mark…**

**FTNaLuHeart220: ****Thanks you're so full of energy whqats your secret? Please tell me it's not coffee…*grins* hope you'll like the rest!**

**Footster26: **** like this! xD I'm aiming for a heartwarming fic glad it's coming up good ^^**

**pokermaniac039: ****yay! Believe me those words made my day!**

**Lianne Sabrina: ****there at fairy hills as you can see ^^ and yeah she will eventually after all she loves him and he loves her =] and go ahead and hug Little Lucy if you wanna hug adult Lucy umm Cana has yet to let her go…**

**Ishtonayo: ****thanks I'll do my best for updating!**

**noybmf619: ****Erza is great ain't she! Wish I had an Erza for a friend ^^ **

**Lady Carolitta: *****grins* yay glad you do ^^ hopr you like this one too!**

**FTP: Guys thanks for the reviews keep it up I love them! This story made a record of mine 4 chappies over 36 reviews! Also look for a fic called nanny Natsu it's what inspired this one here ^^**

**Lucy: Somebody get Cana off me now!**

**Cana: *giggles and hugs Lucy tighter* you're so fun to tease Luce xD**

**Happy: R&R everyone!  
**


	5. Chapter 4 24 hours

Chapter 4

**FTP: school is evil!**

**Natsu: what's a school?**

**Lucy: you know when Igneel and Erza taught you how to write and read?**

**Natsu: yep igneel was awesome! Erza was… *gulps and sweats***

**FTP: yeah well imagine having around ten Erza's teaching you and a few Igneels, every day from morning till the afternoon…**

**Natsu: *pales and faints***

**Lucy: don't you think you're exaggerating?**

**FTP: …maybe…actually no not really, I'm sixteen it's in my blood to hate school…anywho enjoy today's chappy I give it to you today cuz as I said school is evil and weekend is booked from it D:**

**

* * *

**

**Review responses part 1**

**MaJorReader619: ****:D maybe you're right, maybe not =P Yay it made your day! Haha hope you like the next part ^^**

**ICEBREAK94: ****Friendship is a great thing we should treasure and love is even more rare it's something indescribable but precious this is what I want to like convey in this story and I think so does Mashima-san xD**

**Izutsu: ****Jellal the guy is actually one I can portray as a perfect father (minus the possession ofc ^^') haha you'll see depends on the flow of my writing xD**

**CherryChan09: ****=D I'm not sure how to respond! Happy you enjoyed the chappy ^^ **

**ayame028: ****she's really cute as a kid xD really, hope mashima isn't done with her mum yet so we can see little Lucy xD and her mother's true powers or whatnot, I'm actually thinking she's involved in this arc (who knows maybe she was a fairy tail made and knew something? Or maybe she has something to do with Zeref) or in the next or the dragon arc most probably ^^ **

**Ark Crk Thorn: ****you can't say you'll fail until you try ^^ I'm sure you'll do great xD thanks will be looking forward to hearing from you =D**

**narutofan1091: ****Sorry I needed time to figure out stuff before writing the rest xD here it is now hope you like it =D**

**Taygon55: ****Lucy is actually quite strong ay? Considering she started out as a mage like six months prior the current arc (fairy island arc). I'll be explaining stuff in this chap and so I hope you'll find it satisfactory =D and well after busting out prison unbeknownst to you that you're escaping and you see a friend you hurt so much but love I don't think you'll find the words to express yourself and blurt the first thing that comes to mind no? well at least I think so I mean the surprise and all the emotions can get to you ^^ and 'Hi Erza' is probably the first thing you'd say after not seeing her for some time or so I thought xD **

**Lucy: okay of to chappy four now the rest of the reviews are like always after the chap xD and remember****FTP own nothing but the plot and any OC (if any are introduced) =D**

**

* * *

**

Natsu just stood there growling and panting with a bump on his head which was probably the spot that had cushioned his fall. Erza was speechless her mind trying to analyze the situation but still couldn't understand how it was possible that her Jellal was here. Jellal and the other hand was acting as if he had always been there talking to Lucy in a fatherly manner who was still hiding her face buried in his neck trying to convince her Natsu was not a mad man. It was not what any of them expected from a man who had been most probably in a high security cell to act so calm yet here he was acting all fatherly.

Natsu finally couldn't take it any more to see Lucy in the arms of everyone but him so he followed his instincts and snatched her away from a perplexed Jellal, "I still don't trust you, you helped us stop Nirvana and you're one of us now, but I still don't trust you enough with Lucy! I'm the only man she needs!"

Erza blinked surprised by Natsu's words, she wondered if he even understood what he was saying, probably not yet, but the emotion the words held she recognized it immediately and chuckled and so did Jellal. Their eyes met and they looked at each other for what felt like a lifetime.

"I'm here," he said answering the question the red hair had buried in her heart up until this night.

"How?"

Jellal just smiled and looked at the little blond girl who the fire dragon slayer was holding protectively.

"Natsu-san," Lucy whispered in Natsu's ear, "I want to go for a walk please?"

Natsu eyes immediately lit up and he almost screamed with happiness his trademark grin appearing on his face, looking briefly at Erza who nodded and gave him an I-told-you look he made his way out of Titania's rooms, setting down Lucy who walked beside him no longer scared of him. When they could no longer hear their footsteps Erza spoke up.

"It was Lucy? But how could she have done this? Did she summon you?"

"Hahaha so many questions Erza, I can't answer them all if you dump them on me so quickly…but I do have one of my own…" Jellal said looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever set eyes on.

Erza got up from the bed and walked up to him pressing her forehead to his strong chest she mumbled, "I missed you, the real Jellal, and now you're here,"

Embracing the strong yet fragile woman in front of him Jellal smirked, "Glad to be back,"

* * *

Natsu literally skipped into the kitchen of Fairy Hills hoping he could find something good and hopefully on fire. The small Lucy kept looking at him sometimes frowning clearly confused, Natsu noticed but he was too happy that she wasn't running away from him any more to ask her until they had set foot in the kitchen and were merrily munching their snacks, a fire sandwich and a normal one for Lucy.

"Why would you run away from me was I really that scary?" Natsu managed to say between bites.

Little Lucy shook her head furiously, "No you were funny,"

Natsu gaped at her, he was even more lost than before now and didn't know what to say.

"It's just that when you come close my heart starts to beat really, really, reaaallly fast! And I feel my face getting all warm and my stomach feels weird, I thought I was allergic to you…"

"Eh?" Natsu's head made contact with the table they were sitting on with a loud thud, "Only kids would think you could be allergic to people, Luce you weirdo!"

Lucy giggled not even a little unsettled by his remark, "I am a kid! But one day I'll become an adult and I'll be a strong mage just like mama was…"

At the mentioning of her mother Lucy looked down at her half eaten sandwich and bit her lip, Natsu could smell the salted tears that were forming and changed the subject as quickly as he could, "You know I feel the same way when I'm close to a friend of mine, her name is Lucy too! She's a celestial spirit mage and has all these cool keys and stuff to summon people!"

Lucy looked up and Natsu her eyes shining, "Wow really, you think she'll let me see them?"

"Oh no problem I have them right her! Luce won't mind at all if you keep them for her she's umm on a mission right now yeah!"

'_Haha great thing I picked up Lucy's keys and kept them for her, but I guess they'll be safer with her even if she doesn't know their her own spirits'_ Natsu thought proud of himself handing the keys to the ten year old version of the owner.

"Wow ten golden keys, Aquarius she must be really cool and pretty right?,"

"Umm aha yeah," Natsu laughed nervously remembering all the times they had almost drowned because of the moody spirit; he wouldn't call her actions cool.

"Virgo, Taurus, Sagittarius, Gemini, Capricorn, Leo, Aries and Cancer, your friend is so lucky to have all these spirits! There's also silver keys Crux, Lyra, Horologium and"

"Plue is the coolest of them all!" Natsu said nodding his head.

"Plue? What a cute name! But I don't remember any spirit called Plue,"

"It's the name y..er..Lucy called the canis minor,Nicola!" Happy chimed in as he flew onto the table in front of the tiny Lucy.

"Waoh a flying cat how awesome!" Lucy exclaimed clearly pleasing Happy who smiled at her and stood with his paws on his hips proudly.

"Don't get excited Happy she'll soon release her mistake, it's Lucy she must have been a smart kid," Charle mumbled behind him as she landed.

"The white cat is really pretty," Lucy told Natsu as Charle blushed, while Happy murmured something that sounded like, 'Kawaii'

"Natsu-san, Lucy-sa..er-chan? Umm," Wendy called as she came in.

"We just finished cleaning up!" Lisanna came in after her walking up to them and ruffling Lucy's hair, "You know maybe it isn't that bad she's adorable like this,"

"Lisanna! You and Mira really are sisters with all the crazy ideas!"

"I'm just kidding guys don't look so shocked!"

They all laughed in unison earning a confused expression from the small blond child who couldn't understand who they were talking about but just shrugged It off and continued munching happily her sandwich.

* * *

Jellal sat next to Erza their shoulders touching as they leaned towards one another savoring each others warmth.

"I'm not sure but I think I was somehow summoned here, I heard you calling me in my cell, I felt stupid but I tried to open the door," Jellal started to explain

"Open the door of a closed cell?" Erza teased

"I don't know what or why, I just knew I had to…," Jellal shrugged, "Good thing I did,"

Erza chuckled and urged the blue haired man to continue.

"I felt a surge of energy and to my surprise the door opened to a bright light a yellow magical seal appeared on it and so I went through it after all I had nothing to lose and…"

"You found Lucy opening the way for you," Erza finished for him as their fingers entwined.

"Yeah, I was surprised to see you celestial mage friend reduced in size, Natsu's doing I presume?"

"You guessed it,"

They remained in silence until Erza once again spoke up, "I didn't know celestial mages could summon humans,"

"They can't but their ability does not halt at merely being able to summon spirits I have heard about many high power spells belonging to celestial magic and one of them seems to fit this situation, Shooting Star,"

"Shooting Star?" Erza asked, "Sounds complicated,"

"Not really, it is a spell which is actually cast mostly by instinct when said celestial mage wants to help another person, it acts as basically the myth of the shooting star, if there's something the person desires the mage will unbeknownst to him or her make it happen but only for a day,"

"Of course," Erza murmured earning a 'what?' look from Jellal.

Erza immediately explained all that had happened to her childhood friend as best as she could and continued, "When I was talking to Lucy, I wanted to see you so much, she must have cast the spell without knowing!"

"What an amazing mage," Jellal responded and the leaned forward to kiss Erza on the cheek, "and thank you for forgiving me, for loving me, for everything,"

Erza felt her face heat up and was pretty sure it now was the same clour as her scarlet hair but nonetheless she leaned against Jellal placing her head on his shoulder, "A day is good,"

"I'm grateful, a day is more than enough," Jellal agreed.

"What about the council?"

"The spell makes sure nothing gets in the way of the wish, for them I must be still in my cell with no hope of escaping, when the day is up I'll be sent back though,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I will atone for my sins but if I'm ever free again may I join you at Fairy Tail,"

"I thought you'd never ask," she instantly replied closing the space between them and crashing her lips to his.

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu and Happy were dancing the Plue dance while their female companions laughed wholeheartedly at them.

"Natsu!" an angry voice resounded suddenly as a flash of golden light enveloped the room, "What have you done to my beloved Lucy!"

"aaa I'm sorry, I'm sorry," a shy voice whispered almost unaudible, "I couldn't stop him once he found out I'm sorry!"

* * *

**Review response part 2:**

**xXmegachompXx: ****glad you do .**

**LouKeiYee: ****I hope I answered your question xD and yeah Natsu is getting kind of annoyed at not being able to stay close to Lucy they'll get even close soon ;D**

**noybmf619****: I love friendship/family moments so you'll find loads probably in this fic xD keep up the enthusiasm xD**

**Footster26: ****I should have answered you in this chappy not summoning but the spell 'shooting star' haha xD **

**FTNaLuHeart220: ****Sure why not I'd be happy to help you ^^ I'm honored you asked me =D and thank you very much :]**

**Lianne Sabrina art220****: Jellal shrugged and said I quote: 'Ask FTP it's her story' and I say read on and you'll find out x]**

**O r i g i n a l1: ****Natsu has awesome moments I love that dude =D haha his reactions are…unique xD hope you like the chappy =]**

**KilaTails: Thanks glad you like it ^^ Jellal is a cool guy he's made for Erza xD**

**

* * *

**

**FTP: a lot of Erzaxjellal and some Nalu xD and who in the world would ruin their moment :O you all probably guessed grrr I love him he's cool but sometimes he ruins some perfect moments…**

**Lucy: You complicate stuff so much…**

**FTP: but that's the fun of it solving all the knots I made on my own =D**

**Lucy: well yeah haha true but must you always humiliate me?**

**FTP: when have I ever humiliated you? you're ten, ten year olds do cute embarrassing stuff but since their ten its cute not humiliating =D**

**Natsu: I will kill whoever inturrepted my bonding?**

**Lucy: bonding…?**

**Natsu: mira said that's what we're doing =D**

**Lucy: *facepalms* I give up Mira's romancing powers are too much for me …**

**Mira: yay I can plan your date with Natsu now xD **

**Happy: R&R everyone and tell us what you think**


	6. Chapter 5 Leo helps?

Chapter 5

**FTP: Here we go with chapter 5 and yep loki had to just come in *grabs iron rod***

**Loki: ummm *sweatdrops* clam down now my girl! you don't want to use that right?**

**FTP: oh this Mira asked me for it I don't know why though =D *hands rod to Mira***

**Mira: LOKKKKIIIIIIII! *drags Loki away into a separate room were screams and pleads can be heard from***

**FTP: OH that's why she wanted a rod…**

**Lucy: No Leos were hurt…*interrupted by a scream*…o.O…I meant no Leos were killed in the making of this whatever you call this ^^' guess it's a sort of omake…**

**Natsu: I don't want to be in his place*shudders***

**FTP: and now for the reviews with special guest today and it is…*drum rolls* Pantherlilly (P.S: if you want a particular character to respond with me just tell me okay I'll invite them =D)**

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses together with pantherlilly part 1**

**High Prince Gasket;**

**Lilly: we have many funny events in the guild, Loki-san has always been a great part o it when he showed up, FTP-san hopes you find the chapter to your liking *FTP nods***

**Taygon55;**

**Lilly: everyone is entitled to his own opinion *Gajeel can be heard screaming 'how cool is my cat ha!'***

**FTP: Don't worry Lilly-san is right ^^ Glad you like it it's always nice to read different views =D and yeah but magic has its price and conditions its said but must be done or else it would be too lucky :S**

**Footster26;**

**FTP: its weird how I get to my endings hahaha**

**Lilly: FTP usually runs out of ideas or gets hungry or something *smiles at FTP***

**FTP: *blushes laughing nervously* hehe yeah…thanks a lot for your review I hope you'll love the rest cuz you guessed right ^^**

**Rea Himemiya;**

**FTP: Hell yeah I would too!**

**Lilly: Too bad she probably doesn't know how she used that spell in the first place ^^'**

**FTP: I forgot *facepalms* stupid instinct well Erza can always train her when she's an adult to do it!**

**Lilly: o.O I doubt Lucy-san would survive that…**

**ICEBREAK94;**

**Lilly: Mira-san wasn't too happy with the interruption Loki-san will probably never, ever do it again **

**FTP: yeah haha maybe I shouldn't have given her that iron rod :S bonding ftw!**

**Lianne Sabrina;**

**Lilly: we hope we didn't make you wait too long **

**FTP: AYE! Thanks for the review =3**

**Lady Carolitta;**

**Lilly: seems Loki-san is popular, should we save him from Mira? *looks at door from were screams can still be heard***

**FTP: he's a cool dude haha thanks for reviewing glad you like it =D **

**MaJorReader619;**

**FTP: kids come up with really weird things and explanation haha their adorable and Lucy made weird logic…just read and you'll see there always is something to lose when gaining another but have no fear Natsu is there! ^^ and thank you so much you gave me a very good idea by reminding me of something =]**

**Lilly: she is ten I doubt she knows what love is, yet though **

**stormypeach1396;**

**FTP: if you've read the last chappy of mashima-san it's really hinted in the manga too or it might be just me haha xD**

**Lilly: *flies of FTP's shoulder and pats her head*we all love you as you FTP you're weird like fairy tail, Stormy-san thank you for your review FTP is glad you're enjoying the story**

**Lucy: okay that's it for the first half of reviews ^^ second half after chappy =D**

**

* * *

**

Natsu was confused and annoyed, utterly and completely ticked. He had just bonded with Lucy whom had told him that she likes him at least that's what he thought since the little blond found him funny. And then when they were getting comfortably in each other's presence and having the time of their life this had to happen.

"Look at what you've done ash head now how am I supposed to be the spirit of a ten year old! People will think I'm a pedophile!" Leo screamed in the poor Salamanders ear as he shook him desperately.

"Loki-san there's no need to flirt with Lucy to be her spirit, I'm sorry I pointed this out!" Aries said voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Woah Aries and Leo they're two of the golden key spirits!" Lucy exclaimed not even realizing they were talking about her.

Aries smiled down at her owner, no her friend who believed spirits and mages were meant to help each other and patted her head affectionately.

* * *

"_These three people are part of the twelve zodiac keys!" Lucy said in awe at the three spirits before her_

"_People?" Scorpio questioned, "We're typically counted at objects, ya know?"_

"_Ah right…" Lucy smiling sheepishly at them a hand massaging her head in embarrassment, "I stopped doing that…Loke and the others are people right? Somehow, I've gotten a sort of resistance to counting people as tools,"_

_Aries, Scorpio looked at each other amazed at their new owner and smiled at her for she was truly different and they knew she was bound for greatness._

"_Please take care of us, owner!" they rejoiced surprising Lucy for a minute but then she gave them her brightest smile._

"_Yeah! Right back at you, please take care of me, Aries, Scorpio and Gemini!" she asked them enthusiastically_

_

* * *

_

"Young maiden, I have finally come to rescue you from this beastly dragon-man," Loki told Little Lucy as she scrunched up her pink coloured face clearly irritated by the actions of the man kneeling before her who took her hand. She looked up toward Natsu giving him a 'help me' look.

"Who are you calling beastly?" Natsu roared, "and stop annoying her!"

"He didn't even deny he was a dragon man," Happy sighed

"I wonder why Loki-san didn't appear before?" Wendy questioned speaking her thoughts

"I'm sorry for answering, "Aries replied, "Loki-san was on some dates,"

"It's okay?" Lisanna told the distressed Aries who kept telling them how sorry she was as Natsu and Loki started bickering again.

"AAA the kitchen guys don't destroy it we just cleaned," Lisanna panicked as she tried to calm the boys down along with aries and Wendy while the two cats helped Lucy back up on the stool.

"Was she this red before?" Charle told Happy who gave her a confused look.

"Natsu, Loki!" an angered voice resounded which seemed to stop all time.

Natsu was on top of Loki with a clenched fist about to deliver the final blow, while Loki pulled on his hair when they stopped as if they had been frozen and looked toward the doorway where the mighty Titania was holding a very bemused Jellal's hand.

"I was just giving Natsu a cool new hair cut!" Loki smiled nervously

"Aye," Natsu responded as they got up and Loki demonstrated his idea of giving Natsu a Haircut with regalus.

"Okay then, good job, I see you already ate, thank you Natsu," Erza smiled leaving the group starstruck. They had never seen Erza so happy her eyes were literally shining.

"So that's Jellal huh?" Lisanna said grinning at Wendy who responded with a nod and a smile of her own.

As soon as Lucy saw Erza she got down from the stool and ran up to her hugging her leg, "Erza-san is happy,"

Jellal and Erza smiled at each other, Jellal crouched so as to pick up the extraordinary blond, "Thank you so much little one, you are amazing,"

"Lucy you're amazing Thank you, thank you," Erza said as the two brought the little girl into a hug, "I can never thank you enough,"

Seeing the three of them hug affectionately made the rest imagine them as a family and they couldn't help but smile at the scene. Lucy was surprised at first at the response, her father had never praised her and if he ever did she couldn't remember any more. Her mother had always loved her but her father kept on distancing himself and their family fell apart. She imagined that it must have felt like this when they were a real family, warm, happy, a feeling which almost made you feel like you're bursting. Since her mother died she never thought she would ever feel it again.

And then the tears came, but it didn't matter, a soft hand caressed her head giving her comfort and a strong but soft hand rubbed her back. Lucy felt really tired; it must have been past her bed i so she allowed herself to succumb to exhaustion. Her heavy eyelids closed slowly but before she went to sleep she told Erza, "I want to play with Natsu tomorrow,"

Erza laughed at the soft whisper, "I told you he's a good guy, and how about we'll all play together tomorrow?"

Lucy smiled her eyes fully closed now as Erza took her completely in her arms and Jellal patted her head and nodded her strength leaving her completely as sleep took her to the world of dreams.

Natsu having super sensitive hearing had caught every word and was immediately ecstatic until he noticed something weird, _'Was Luce's face that red?'_

"Off to bed then, Natsu, Loki and AriesI think you should sleep in Lucy's room, Jellal you can have one of my rooms, I luckily have enough beds for all of us, Wendy please take care of Happy i fear he would wake Lucy up and she seems exhausted,"

'_With all those rooms it's not a surprise,'_ Lisanna and Wendy thought

Natsu completely forgot his train of thought when Erza spoke to them in her 'this-is-an-order' tone and immediately went up and set up everything wanting to be as helpful as possible. The fact that he made a bigger mess earned him some new bumps on his head, luckily Loki fixed everything. Aries produced soft new pillows and blankets which they used to make Lucy's giant bed as comfortable as possible Lucy on.

Erza and Jellal left the when they saw that Lucy was set and comfortable giving them their good nights, the three that remained grinned at each other knowing fully well the two would spend the night talking none stop. Natsu and Loki started bickering again much to Aries dismay who apologizing pointed out they would wake Lucy and Erza would then be angry which effectively made them stop. Aries then made her way to the couch to sleep while Natsu and Loki lay on either side of Lucy's bed on the floor which thanks to Aries who provided them with enough wool to make the floor more adequate for sleeping was not so bad.

"You know she feels the same for you," Loki muttered

"Huh?"

"Damn you're really blind," Loki sweatdropped and added as he looked at Aries slumbering figure, "but I guess love is blind as well, I've never had the courage to tell her,"

"Aha?" Natus responded clearly lost

"It's okay Natsu," Loki sighed, "Just be you, fllow your heart like you always do and everything will be fine, but I will warn you, make Lucy cry and as her sprit I will have no choice but to kill you,"

"Stop talking nonsense," Natsu retorted surprising Loki, "I am the one who will always protect Lucy's smile don't forget that,"

Loki grinned, "As long as you keep that in mind, then it's more than fine,"

* * *

The next morning Natsu awoke thinking back to the conversation he had had with Loki the previous night. He couldn't help but look at the bed were Lucy lay, he couldn't see her from where he lay on the floor but he could hear her breathing, her fast and unsteady breathing, _'Something's wrong,'_

Natus got up and literally jumped over the bed and grabbed loki by the collar of his shirt, "get up you idiot and go get me Porylusca now,"

"Wha-hat ar-re y-you say-ay-ing?" Loki asked as he was shaken repeatedly by the panicking Fire dragon Slayer.

Aries immediately woke up at the noise and upon looking at the bed a flash of understanding crossed her eyes, "I'm sorry I'll go get Aquarius-sama I'm sorry,"

"Wait no not the tsunami woman!" the boys both cried as Aries disappeared

Loki tried to call out, "Get capri-, aaa she's gone! We're dead! And what's up with you,"

"I TOLD YOU GO GET PORYLUSCA LUCY'S SICK," Natsu shouted as Loki saw what he meant.

Lucy lay on the bed a small fragile bundle in fetal position. Her face was flushed a crimson red and she was trembling uncontrollably, as her breathing came in short painful huffs, "We'll go to the guild Mira might be able to help, now get the old lady!"

Natsu upon seeing the frozen Loki tightened his grip on his shirt collar and threw the more celestial out of the window as he screamed, "GOOOOO,"

Fortunately Loki landed safely and did as he was ordered, as he ran as fast as his feet could take him he thought aloud, "When Lucy's involved that idiot can use his head, the miracles of love ha,"

* * *

**FTP: The small flashback is from chapter 165 so for that part thank also the translators xD and also a hint of AriesxLoki (no they're not siblings if you check the wikia Loki and Aries are not listed as relatives so yay) I really think Loki and Aries are cute together and ironic the ram and the lion? =D awesome**

**Review responses with Pantherlilly part 2;**

**CherryChan09;**

**FTP: erza/jellal are cute together and it's nice how much pain they went true but nonetheless remained united in a way ^^**

**Lilly: FTP-san believes Lucy-san has potential like we all do ^^ she is just inexperienced **

**FTP: yeah there are so many things we need to know still on her and Natsu and mashima-san knows how to intrigue me =D those two are really cute together =] it also seems canon somehow now…thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy the rest**

**Singingatdawn, romancelover26, noybmf619 & blackstar822**

**FTP: Thanks so much you two =D yep Sing-san Loki had to come in!**

**Lilly: Loki-san is always so protective sometimes he overdoes it**

**FTP: Why thanks Blackstar822-san haha I know what you mean xD lol thanks for the review I'll keep on doing my best!**

**Lilly: Loki tends to be a little absent minded on his dates, he noticed finally though**

**ayame028;**

**Lilly: you and FTP-san seem to be always thinking very much alike**

**FTP: ofc great minds think alike x] seems we might be getting something like that in chappy 227 I mean it might hint Lucy gets a new power or something…we'll see but his arc is sure fun ^^**

**Lilly: Natsu-san and lucy-san seem to have become more united, and yes they were Loki and Aries.**

**FTP: Thanks for the review I always enjoy everyone's thoughts it's refreshing and it gives me loads of ideas xD yours are always so energetic! **

**AwesomeAnimeGirl;**

**FTP: read and find out Lucy might/might not remember =P haha I know it always happens to me I forget to fav the stories or something then I never find them again D:**

**Lilly: your head is always in the clouds FTP…**

**FTP: haha yeah *scratches cheek embarrassed*I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story and thanks a lot for your review ^^**

**fantasyfreak17: **

**Lilly: for this review we got Natsu and Loki to answer her ^^**

***enter Natsu and a heavily bandaged loki***

**Natsu: I don't understand but I'll never lose a fight with this scaredy cat!**

**Loki: mfmfmf mhm ahm**

**FTP: with the bandages on his mouth I can't understand what he's saying**

**Lilly: ditto**

**Natsu: what'd you say I'll roast you! And for your information Lucy like ME much much MUCH better!**

**Loki: *mumbles angrily*mhmh amfhm mhamf**

**FTP: well haha I'm not sure what's going on but loki seems to be thinking it your way =D**

**Lilly: Natsu-san really loves lucy-san *nods sitting on FTP's shoulder* **

**Spiral Reflection:**

**FTP: i agree 100% with you ^^**

**Lilly: this is a really fast update for you right enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Mira: I must have exaggerated a bit…**

**Loki: *mumbles incoherently at mira looking pissed***

**FTP: well no matter he's on our side! We'll get him with Aries so he'll be happy too**

**Loki: *stops blinks and gives them the thumbs up***

**Lucy: and that's my spririt everyone *sighs weakly* and now Natsu shall we?**

**Natsu: *Grins*putting his arm around Lucy**

**Natsu and Lucy: FTP owns only the story the rest is mashima-sans! R&R everyone ^^ and keep tuned!**


	7. Chapter 6 Mysteries and a Watery Arrival

Chapter 6

**FTP: FUN FACT (Or annoying for some) although haha I'm still a Sagittarius woot! (By a close call though) Have you heard about the now 13 Zodiac sign;**

**ARIES = APRIL 19 - MAY 13 **

**TAURUS = MAY 14 - JUNE 19 **

**GEMINI = JUNE 20 - JULY 20**

**CANCER = JULY 21 - AUG 9 **

**LEO = AUGUST 10 - SEPTEMBER 15 **

**VIRGO = SEPTEMBER 16 - OCTOBER 30 L**

**IBRA = OCTOBER 31 - NOVEMBER 22 **

**SCORPIO = NOVEMBER 23 - NOVEMBER 29 **

**OPHIUCHUS = NOVEMBER 30 - DECEMBER 17 **

**SAGITTARIUS = DECEMBER 18 - JANUARY 18 **

**CAPRICORN = JANUARY 19 - FEBRUARY 15 **

**AQUARIUS = FEBRUARY 16 - MARCH 11 **

**PISCES = MARCH 12 - APRIL 18**

**Scorpio: welcome to the club Ophiuchus WE ARE!**

**Lucy; I wonder if I'll get to meet him? Anyway off to the review responses ^^**

**Review responses (FTP Solo):**

**stormypeach1396; love is mysterious that way isn't it? =D thanks I'll keep on doing my best for you guys ^^**

**MaJorReader619; I love you guys too in a non-creepy stalker way =P Thank you for suggesting it =]**

**High Prince Gasket; Natsu is like a cute fluffy Luffy albeit a bit more aggressive yes and kind of less stupid…just a tad haha and I love him he's sooo sweet like candy! But I mean you will someday get out of even the densest fog so he will realize it in some way or another ne?**

**ICEBREAK94; the site has something wrong :/ it took me some time to find a solution to go around it I hope they fix it soon and I'm happy to be back =D**

**CherryChan09; I love these pairings too and they seem the most you know plausible too especially natsu and lucy as of late haha in a funny way but still and the cover of chappy 228 waaa!**

**ayame028; Lucy didn't even see Zeref…makes me kind of suspicious she still hasn't don her 'important' part I mean and she's outta magic *facepalm* I see an uranometoria comeback or something like that…squealing is very welcome =P**

**AwesomeAnimeGirl; Yo yes I has sorry for the wait with the site and all ^^yay totally waiting for the next chappy of yours haha I love her siblings in your fic! **

**Lianne Sabrina; double review lol double the enthusiasm meaning double my firing up and writing woohooo!**

**Footster26; *sings* love is in the air…Mira will be soo happy haha me and her love making up new devious ways of pairing these guys up =]**

**xXhelenahillXx; :OOO thanks so so much :OO you don't know how fuzzy and warm that made me feel *wipes tear dramatically* yeah I know :/ my punctuation ugh never been good at it… but believe me I was much worse before and I hope I'll keep improving ^^ thanks a lot, sorry about the cliffhanger but it was there were I had a major 'now what' moment haha and enjoy the rest of the fic! **

**shortii.x3: =D it went past my expectations ^^ I didn't think it would work out but it did! Yay x**

* * *

Erza and Jellal burst into the room to find Natsu cradling a flushed and ill-looking Lucy. The ten year old kid was wrapped protectively in the salamander's arms, her fist clenching and unclenching as she held Natsu's scarf whimpering softly.

"The spell," Jellal stated, "it must have been too much for her body to handle,"

"Let's get to the guild, Loki will soon bring Porylusca-san, she can help her," Erza said as she gazed to the young child and a scared looking Natsu guiltily. They had heard everything; the whole town must have heard the poor boy's panicked and rising fit of, well, intelligence as those who knew the ash brain would call it, others might call it love

* * *

In less than ten minutes they had gotten to the guild with Natsu literally exploding through the room carrying the pink faced child wriggling in pain.

"OLD LADY SAVE LUCY,"

"WAAA LUCY," Happy cried as he had joined them as they sailed down the stairs while he had been enjoying an early breakfast.

Wendy soon arrived with most of the female dorm after her; she was sniffing silently as she couldn't be of any help. She didn't know what Lucy had and thus the poor sky dragon slayer couldn't treat her, she wasn't even sure if she was capable to heal her,

"Lucy…nee..nee-chan," she managed to stutter worriedly in between sniffling.

Everyone managed to turn the guild into a panic fest, screaming and crying, wailing echoed into Erza's poor head until she had had enough. Natsu hadn't stopped running around the room calling rather rudely not to say loudly for the healer.

"QUIEEEET!," she roared as Jellal patted her shoulder soothingly, "Porylusca will be her soon, if we keep on shouting and panicking we'll only make it worse,"

"Erza is right," Jellal spoke calmly, "We must take her where she can rest undisturbed and wait for the healer while doing our best to take away as much pain as possible,"

"Hey wait aren't you…?"

"It's okay," Erza grinned looking proudly at Jellal taking his hand, "He's one of us now,"

This earned many astonished looks from the entire guild who froze at the sight but knowing Erza they all shrugged it off.

"Let's cool her down as much as we can everyone," Mira called, "Levy go grab as many pillows and blankets as you can from the store room, we'll make a small bed using a table,"

"I'll go get some cold water and a towel," Lisanna said raising her head and running off

"I'll go find Porylusca and carry her here as fast as I can like only a man can!" Elfman cried running off before anyone could stop him

'_He's so dead…,' _they all thought knowing fully well how much Porylusca adored humans, yeah, she absolutely loved them, hitting them with her broom in an affectionate tantrum…

"Elfman, mate, it was good to know ya," Gray saluted

* * *

The whole guild helped out I making their re-aged friend as comfortable as possible and by the time the solemn looking healer arrived, carried by a zombie like Elfman who was covered in bruises from head to toe, Lucy had been laid on a makeshift bed that had once been a table with a fidgety and extremely worried Natsu by her side.

"You can put me down now, human," Porylusca said hitting Elfman on the head with the broom she has so conveniently got with her from home, "So Leo-san, I presume the re-aged girl on the table, Natsu's doing I presume, is your owner?"

"Yes, she has a fever we think…" Leo began

"Fatigue no doubt, Shooting Star is not a child's play," she interrupted walking up to where Lucy lay.

The minute she set her eyes on the girl her eyes widened in shook and she froze, "Impossible, she looks like her, she's the spitting image of…Makarov! What is the meaning of this?"

The Master who had been sitting silently on the bar in his favorite spot looked up so that his eyes made contact with his old friend slowly he shook his head indicating that now was not the time.

"What?" Natsu said annoyed at the two for not helping Lucy right away while curiosity also nagged him to ask, "What's up with Luce?"

He wasn't the only one, Levy couldn't stand still twitching and wriggling on the spot in anticipation, Erza and Jellal were staring at the two experienced mages urging them to stop the talk and keep it for later and focus on healing the panting child.

"Is she…?" Porylusca mumbled placing her hand on the child's forehead. The true age of the girl corresponded, she had heard about Fairy Tail's new acquisition but never quite met the celestial mage. The pink haired woman felt her heart give a squeeze when the master of the guild nodded.

The girl had quite a fever but nothing too bad and she could most definitely heal her, "Lucy is her name dragon slayer?"

Natsu who hadn't stop pleading and begging her to cure the small blond blinked surprised at being addressed, "Yeah Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia haha isn't it a funny name?"

"Indeed," Porylusca whispered as she diligently worked on Lucy first giving her a medical drink made with her strongest herbs to regain her energy and then placing her hands one on top of the other a green light enveloped the young figure that was the celestial mage, "The drink will give her back all the lost energy and nutrients but I need to lower her fever, it's not safe, in this body especially,"

'Her magical power is quite strange, it appears to be limited at first but it truly is quite strong, too strong, already S-class level, just like her,"

Porylusca chuckled gently whispering to the girl, "Experience and control is what you lack, I wish you luck, daughter of Layla,"

By the time Porylusca was done, Lucy's breathing had stabilized and her temperature fell considerably although she was still slightly flushed, Natsu grinned next to her stroking her hair gently, "You're all right Luce,"

Porylusca was soon gone not before giving the master a we-need-to-talk glare and not before warning the couple with contrasting red and blue hair and Natsu to allow Lucy to rest for a while, everyone in the guild burst out laughing in relief as soon as the healer stepped out of the guild.

"Haha good thing Aquarius isn't here we would be dead if she did, I remember she used to go visit Luce as a kid and her mum with Cancer, the tales he came back with where…" Leo fell on the floor clutching his stomach laughing at the memory, "Aquarius was and still is a handful poor Scorpio,"

"WE ARE, how it going y'all, we came to see how the owner's doing,"

Leo froze on the spot and immediately became of stone.

"What were you saying about me being a handful," a voice said through clenched teeth as an the shadow of a half human half fish covered him. Leo gulped cursing his stupidity; of course she would show up when he said that.

"Woops, I forgot I had…stuff to discuss with Capricorn gotta go," he said nervously stuttering as he got up

"Then go!" Aquarius cried sending him back to the Celestial World with a watery present as all the present sweatdropped.

"Ain't my girl adorable yeah!"

* * *

**FTP: I'm sorry it took long ^^' Mystery of the 7's next chap is still in production please be patient I have a lot of work to do but I'll do my best promise!**

**Lucy: Don't forget to R&R **

**Natsu: see ya next time! **


	8. Chapter 7 Aquarius

Chapter 7

**FTP: I would like to apologize for the very ultra-late upload sorry but I am now in study mode and it will be slow updates from now on sorry but I must do well for the sake of my future haha but good news we hit the 100 over reviews! So we are having a celebration at the guild! *raises glass containing red liquid in air***

**Mira: FTP…**

**FTP: what? Its juice…cranberry juice -.-"**

**Mira: Oh okay then *looks suspicious* everyone join us your all invited!**

**Lucy: the more the merrier!**

**Natsu: *is wearing a party hat and flaming everywhere* let's get this party fired up!**

**Review responses:**

**shortii.x3: I am sooo sorry it took so long xD**

**Lianne Sabrina: you don't know how much I'd like to know her mysterious past :/ in the manga enjoy this chappy!**

**ICEBREAK94: you're welcome, I'm not sure if to put it in this one or a sequel to this one I'll see ^^**

**MaJorReader619: I am of the opinion (theory wise here) that Lucy's mum was from FT and Makarov and Porylusca know something, next arc thanks to a certain celestial spirit we might know whats up!**

**Animelover1739: glad you're enjoying it ^^ I hope you'll keep on doing so =D**

**AwesomeAnimeGirl: I tend to have these funny lines coming up somthimes xD he's okay don't worry currently fainted due to over beating but he'll come round ^^ you're welcome xD glad to be of help!**

**Footster26: in my story I may overpowered her xD in the manga I'm confused she has weak/badass moments xD I hope this update wasn't too late =]**

**noybmf619: yeah haha I wanted to make cool emphasis **

**Ennalight: Hey there and welcome to this story glad you like it xD the dates are your corresponding zodiac sign if we include the new 13****th**** sign opichius xD I know right when they call someone in a manga or anime daughter/son of (insert name here) it's so BADASS! :O**

**fullmoon'11: Natsu is Natsu he's funny, cool, badass and hilariously adorable!**

**ayame028: *takes off earplugs* nice I could still hear that xD ys I love lucy too shes a cool character xD I have got an anime crush on Natsu yep very Lucy by one day hahaha**

**Spiral Reflection: I got it I got it, if I don't add the complications here I will do a sequel and right now I think that's best since the focus of the story is the reaged Lucy and her past I wouldn't want to lose that and complicate it too much, so I think sequel is most probable ^^ **

* * *

"I would laugh if it wasn't my owner who got turned into a toddler," Aquarius said shaking her head as she moistened the dry towel of the now ten year old blond. The rest of the guild stood as far away as possible squashed defensively to the walls of the guild. Poor Leo hadn't been so lucky and got sent into the spirit world with a giant wave for a taxi, no one was sure if he survived, many took their hats of in his respect. Leo however did not find it one bit funny.

* * *

Back in the spirit world Leo moaned and grumbled due aching from the newly formed bruises he had and couldn't believe the guild's reaction, "I'M NOT DEAD, sheesh guys!"

Aries took it upon herself to take care of their great leader who was currently acting as a spoiled child.

"Should we perhaps intervene for the princess' sake?" Virgo asked while she helped Aries tend the wounded and over cuddly Leo.

"Aries, can I have some…wat…I mean juice? Or rather some strong alcoholic drink," Leo whimpered tucking at the spirits woolly shirt.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't drink alcohol, sorry," Aries responded handing him a glass of juice and going back to nurturing his scratches.

"My boobies are GONE! WAAAAAH," Taurus exclaimed biting a cow patterned handkerchief.

"And send him! I think Aquarius they can handle, him, it would be a nightmare ala Juvia tears, only with perverted cries," Leo cried hysterically.

"Yes maybe so-" Gemi jumped in.

"-but by a very close call," Mini finished for his twin.

"Then we shall be going in their aid," Virgo concluded, "After we get some supplies,"

"You're going to see Lucy-sama, than I'm coming too, Moshi-Moshi," Sagittarius chimed in finally.

"Wait, what? No! You'll only…" but it was too late before Leo could finish the three were already gone packing for a trip to visit their beloved master, "make…it…worse, ugh!

* * *

At the guild everything was going rather smoothly, surprisingly no one had been drowned, yet. Unfortunately Cana didn't seem fearful of the mermaid and was currently indulging in a fiery discussion with her.

"Oh man someone bring me more booze I can't handle this old hag," Cana exploded

"Young and brainless, you'll stay alone and unloved for life if you're not careful," Aquarius retorted as electricity flew between them.

"Yeah, my girl always loves to give helpful advice to her friends, WE ARE," Scorpio told Gray with a friendly arm round his shoulder.

"Really, silly me, I thought they were fighting," Gray laughed nervously.

"Love rival!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Aye," Happy exclaimed.

"Not aye!" Charle growled.

"I'll flush you if you touch my man!" Aquarius screeched stabbing Gray in the chest who made a disgusted face.

"Honey you're the only one for me," Scorpio said as the pair cuddled adoringly before Aquarius turned back to tease Cana mercilessly.

"Those two have been at it since the mermaid came out, is she another of Lucy's spirits?" Lisanna asked.

"Yep, she's her second strongest after Plue," Mira responded over the screeches of the two females.

"So I assume the other one is too," Mira nodded at her younger sister's statement smiling at her.

Erza was too pre-occupied in spending the three fourths of the remaining day she had with Jellal, and Natsu came out from his hiding place under Lucy's make shift bed as soon as Aquarius moved away on the sound of Cana's voice who was still pissed from their first encounter during the S-class trails. His hand had never left her tiny fragile one.

Lucy trembled and a tear escaped, her face scrunched in pain which hurt more than any physical wound or disease. Natsu gently wiped it away, this caused her to wake up and look into his eyes directly. And then she jumped right into his arms burying her face in his chest and cried as hard as she could, Natsu instinctively wrapped his warm arms around her lovingly and soothed her, rocking her gently to and fro.

"Just a bad dream Luce, I'm here," he whispered in her ears, "I'll always be here for you,"

"Promise," Lucy said in between wails, "Promise me you'll always stay by my side, you'll never leave me right,"

Natsu heart almost burst with happiness, even though he knew Lucy might forget what happened when she turned back into a teenager, he didn't hesitate to reply, "Course I will Lucy and then when you're older I'll take you to Kardia Cathedral and then we'll be together forever!"

"Yay," Lucy exclaimed not fully understanding what Natsu meant by that, not that he did either.

"Did Natsu just propose?" the guild exclaimed, many gaped, many sweated and all of them were left internally crying out. Except for Mira, who, of course squeaked in joy already planning out the event in her head.

"Did Lucy say YES! Does yay count as a yes?" Levy panicked.

Erza sent thousands of swords in Natsu's direction while Aquarius to the guilds surprise sent a huge jet hitting him square in the face while Erza's sword pinned him to the wall. Master wisely decided to leave the young ones to sort their problems.

"I approve," Erza muttered as she stormed angrily in Natsu's direction with Aquarius.

"I like your style too," Aquarius said as she picked Natsu by the collar and they soon both started screaming at him.

"You, pedophilic, reptilian, douche bag! I'll turn you into a lizard, dragon boy!" Aquarius screamed her head off almost turning the poor salmon haired boy deaf.

"She's ten, idiot, you can't ask he to marry you! I forbid you, wait till she's back to herself and then I might let you!" Erza continued taking him from Aquarius' grasp and shaking him violently.

"Aquarius is…defending Lucy?" Gray gaped having seen the blond's relationship, and felt it to, with the blue haired spirit numerous times.

"My girl may be strict with Lucy-chan, and she may not show it but she loves Lucy-chan very much, says she reminds her of a kind woman," Scorpio intervened, think her name was Layla-san, no wonder, I mean she should be the mum ahaha,"

"The red-hair will make a fine mother," Scorpio continued after glancing adoringly at his girlfriend.

Jellal actually grinned at the comment staring adoringly at his now more than childhood friend.

"You think," Gajeel added sarcastically as even he twitched at the maiming of his fellow dragon slayer, "hey kiddo better get ready to heal ash brain,"

"Ye-yes," Wendy responded as she held Lucy's hand who was now smiling brightly even not disturbed by the racket.

"AAA Lucy," Mira said lifting her into her arms, "When you're back to your normal self, promise me you'll let me take care of the wedding!"

"Umm, okay?" replied the confused girl who was then given a bone crushing hug as Mira squealed her thanks and a 'you're so cute'.

An hour later Scorpio had to leave to everyone's relief since they thought his girl would follow him but their hopes where ultimately crushed.

"I'll stay till I know she's safe," Aquarius said taking Lucy from Mira and putting her on her lap and whispered her voice inaudible, "and there's something I must tell her,"

Poor Natsu was currently bound by her side, bloody and bruised by the angry demoniac duo.

"Aquarius, you're really strong no wonder you're a golden key," Lucy said earning a pat.

"You know, if you stay like this, I wouldn't mind it," Aquarius said actually smiling at her owner and making a happy expression as she imagined, "I'd adopt you and raise you with my dear Scorpio,"

"Eh?" Lucy said giving her an adorable expression and tilting her head cutely.

"You're so cute!" Aquarius squealed embracing the young one, her reaction turning to a rare friendly one,"

Cana then took Lucy away and glared at the mermaid, "THE HELL, like I'll let you corrupt Lucy! And what's with the friendliness?"

"My enemies are only young and sexy women like you, not little cute ones like my children and Scorpio's will be!" Aquarius huffed ready to accept the challenge.

And then round 2 obviously began with poor Lucy in the middle.

"I think we should not move," the Gray whispered to the others, "they might smell fear,"

"Someone should save Lucy…" Mira commented.

"Ummm," all the 'brave' mages of Fairy Tail responded.

"It's okay, Elfman managed to...OUCH, that's gotta hurt!" Alzack said.

"Thank goodness Lisanna caught her haha," Bisca called out in relief.

"Scopio-san seems to have left, Moshi-Moshi," Sagittarius stated as he and his four companions appeared with a puff at fairy tail.

"Calm down, we came to see our mistress right?" a familiar voice called out.

Gemini had been quite sad that Lucy did not remember them anymore so they had decided to transform into their blond master even if it wasn't really her, feeling close to her, and her love for the spirits lifted their mood.

"Hime is currently being held by the younger white haired take over mage," Virgo commented.

Gray who was now down to his boxers facepalmed, "Oh no, more of them weirdos are sprouting from no…oh my what?"

"You're talking, put on some clothes idio…" Gajeel snarled but then following Gray's gaze he too was taken by surprise,"-What the HELL?"

"LUCY?" the guild shouted in unison as they saw their blond friend, in her usual 18 year old and some would say hot self. Gemini just blinked in response smiling at their owner's friends with their owner's face.

"Sagittarius, Virgo, Gemini," Aquarius called the three annoyed, "What are you doing here? And turn back from Lucy's from Gemini!"

"Visiting Hime," Virgo answered.

"And making sure-,"Gemi whispered his voice audible only to Sagittarius and Virgo.

"-Lucy-san survives you," Mini ended as silently as his brother as the two next to them nodded.

"Plue also came along when we meet him while we were getting stuff for Lucy-chan," Sagittarius answered the questioning looks.

"Pun, pun!" The erm, snowman-like dog cried jumping into Lucy's arms almost making Lisanna fall,

"What a cute doggie!" Lucy squeaked catching him successfully.

"I thought it was a bug," Lisanna said perplexed, "but it really is cute!"

"Cool I'm meeting so many of the golden keys, this girl Lucy must be really strong, wonder why she looked so familiar?"

Natsu laughed nervously but agreed burning the ropes and freeing himself, "More than she believes,"

The guild groaned to each other.

"I expect a lively day," Jellal stated.

"And it's only eleven in the morning," Mira added.

* * *

**EDIT; stormypeach i know it was crap i tried to make it better hope i managed ** **could you please point out if there are still mistakes? and dont worry when i finish this i'll go over all of it and arrange what there needs to be arranged.  
**

**at the rest who already reviewed thank you i shall answer you directly next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8 the escape

Chapter 8

**FTP: OMG I haven't updated in like ages! Ages, ages!**

**Lucy: okay we get it stop with the echo effect!**

**Natsu: let's get it started ey ya! **

**Happy; I don't think the song has…well nevermind, review response after chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

"Did we lose them?" Natsu cried while Lucy giggled on his back happy to be given her very first piggyback ride since her mother had died.

"Those spirits are…rather interesting," Jellal chuckled.

Erza and Natsu could only stare at him shocked at his politeness; they had other adjectives in mind ranging from weird to annoying to ones which were definitely not appropriate for underage people to listen to.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Hime seemed to be in some sort of trouble," Virgo the spirit dressed as a maid explained, "so we brought some toys to play with,"_

_From the sack she quickly got out a driller and the guild started to question these spirits mentality even more._

"_That is NOT a TOY!" Erza and Aquarius screeched._

"_Moshi-Moshi then perhaps I could teach her how to become an archer," Sagittarius saluted getting out a chibi version of his bow and arrow from the sack._

"_A BIG NO," Aquarius angrily told him sending a tidal wave in the poor man-horse's direction._

"_What about…" Gem and Mini said together_

"_NO!" the guild said finding the two little alien like spirits the ones to be most afraid of._

_From then onwards it just go worse and Aquarius was quickly losing her temper in such a bad way that Erza, Jellal and Natsu decided to stealthily grab chibi Lucy and make a run for it. _

_It was a good thing too since the minute they went out of the guild it exploded in a shower of water worse than the 'Juvia blue days'. It would be weeks before the guild would be dry again and years before the members got over their phobia of the sign Aquarius._

_**END FLASBACK**_

* * *

"What now?" Natsu asked not wanting to remember any further.

"Well…" Erza began taking out a flyer from her skirt pocket, "There's always this,"

"A luna park that's a marvelous idea," Jellal grinned at her immediately earning a smile from Titania.

"Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed jumping up and down with happiness like a child.

"Cool," little Lucy mumbled, "I haven't been to a Luna park ever!"

Natsu upon hearing this felt all fired up ready to make this day the best luna park adventure for Lucy.

"Then let's go! Alright," Natsu roared excitedly, "We'll give all the rides a try, right Luce?"

"Yes!" Lucy said delighted and immediately hugged his neck tighter burying her face in his salmon colored mane, "Thanks so much Natsu,"

"To the Luna Park it is then," Erza laughed as she saw Natsu running full speed ahead toward the brightly lit amusement park.

"He's such a child," Jellal laughed as well, "but he is probably the only one that can lift this spell,"

"He IS the one who will break this silly spell," Erza confirmed, "it's funny how this feels like a real family,"

"You're the mummy," Jellal joked earning a blush, "and I'll be the daddy,"

They stood there embracing until they remembered a certain fire dragon slayer and their 'cursed' friend immediately setting off after them while planning to enjoy their last remaining hours together. Where better than in a Luna Park I might ask?

* * *

**FTP: I know it's short but no worries it is just setting the scene for the day at the Luna Park! btw Natsu ran away with Lucy...first date much xD**

**Lucy: Since that is the last Jellal day and then he'll have to go back, after the story will focus on nalu ^^ feels weird saying that...**

**Natsu: Mine! *glomps lucy***

**Mira; *takes pictures* I love him when he's overprotective!**

**Review responses:  
**

**FTP: 122 reviews guys! seriously! i 3 you here's a cookie to you all! so keep em coming ^^**

shortiix3:

**Thanks I had to rearrange the chap so now it should be better**

stormypeach1396;

**I hope i managed to arrange the chapter, when i finish it i will probably have to reread and make it better ^^ thanks for telling me the truth but i would suggest to use better words than 'crap' i am not offended but some people might take it badly ^^ Thanks for your awesome review!**

ICEBREAK94;

**You have no idea how fun aquarius is to write about =3**

MaJorReader619;

**=D i hope i went well too, thanks for the review!**

Marina Rose;

**Mira FTW! she cracks me up and she does it so innocently but i bet my non existent pocket money that she does it on purpose!**

**Yeah Cana is forgiven, and now for the final part of the arc! afte kyaaaaaaa Gray moment! now there must be some more nalu!**

Spiral Reflection;

**natsu as a child? oh my...the kawaiiness after i finish this or probably NOW i will do it, lucy will have a blast of a time xD i literally lmao when i wrote that because i could see everybody's reactin sooo clearly!**

Footster26;

**The love and friendship in FT are unequaled maybe one piece does it just as good but still its not the same its more lively in FT i you know what i mean ^^yes he proposed, i'm not gonna spoil it for you but i already know how Lucy's turning back will be =3**

ningyobaka;

**I made you wait again, aaaaaa i should be punished! gomen!**

iStormXD;

**believe me when i say i literally shocked myself writing that scene that i lost all control on my writing and kept on making silly mistakes which i hope i fixed now =D thanks lets go on to 200 reviews now! The wedding will be on t-*book hits FTP on head***

**Lucy: *blushed hard* be queit you! **

**natsu: we'll send you an invitation!**

Ennalight;

**Wow thanks i would so wanna meet mashima and ask him to sign my volume 1 of FT xD i would be sooo like woah! but thanks so much i don't think i'm that good though =3** **stillz a long wayz to goez x]**

Lianne Sabrina;

**i wonder if i should make them follow them to the lunak park..*evil smirk***

raven rose 101;

**you know its true right? angry females can smell fear...beware...**

ayame028;

**FTP; if it makes Loki feel better...it was an epicly aquatic epic exit xD**

**Loki: it...doesnt...**

**FTP: aa yees ahem anywhooo...Aquarius was referring to Lucys current stage as a 10 year old you know =P no marriage and stuff to her! sorry it's short but its like a prequel to the Luna park where we shall ahve to say tata to Jellal D=**

Sara132:

***strikes epic pose* NOW madam/sir!**

yu-chi101 and Namikaze360;

**so sorry it took so long, i had exams and annoying stuff, stick with the story and i'll soon reveal ^^'**

vampire-fetish15;

**=] only time will tell but i've gotta say sir/madam nice predictions ^^**

MashiroLOVE;

**Ummm xD I'm honored? nice profile pic btw that animation was so adorable xD**

The Midnight Shadow Star;

**Hello again Midnight-san! its seems i have left you speechless xD I'm glad you like this story and i finally updated and will try to keep this up!**


	10. Chapter 9: Fairy Tail Luna park

Chapter 9:

**FTP: I am going to focus entirely on Lucy and Natsu and ErzaJellal will only be featured a bit, so I am going to write their day separately and post it in the Fairy Tail song fics, so go check it out ^^ because I found the perfect song for them xD it's chapter 8:Find a way ^^**

* * *

Natsu whooped at the sight of the millions of colourful lights adorning the Fairy Tail Luna park which was solely dedicated to fairy tails mages and came once a year to bring fun and laughter to the residents. Natsu could swear he saw little Lucy's eyes sparkle like diamonds; he always loved seeing that expression on her face even when she was an adult.

"Natsu-kun what's wrong? Aren't we going?" Lucy demanded eager to play with her friend.

"Yeah I just wish someone was here with us," He grinned slightly less energetically than usual, he felt nostalgic of the times the blond had been by his side wrapping her arm round his every time Erza decided a break in some spa or garden wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"You mean Lucy-san?" the girl hugged his neck tightly and asking oblivious to the depth of the question, "Is she your girlfriend,"

"Oh look Luce balloons!" Natsu jumped pointing at the vendor completely distracting the girl.

"I wish you'd come back Luce…" Natsu grumbled, "You're cute and fun now but it's not the same,"

* * *

"We lost them," Jellal gave a lopsided grin as they recuperated from the run.

"Natsu can take care of people when it comes to his loved ones," Erza smirked right back.

Jellal smirked as she wrapped her arms around his and pulled him playfully towards the Ferris wheel.

"Besides, I think the parents deserve a day to them right?" Erza winked seductively.

"Me likey," Jellal laughed running with her towards the attraction.

* * *

Turns out when you're shorter than like shortness itself there aren't much rides to go on but Natsu still had the time of his life. Surprisingly thanks to his being a legal adult as much as he never showed it, they could at least go on the bumping cars together.

Lucy was even allowed to drive, something her mother would've let her do only, her father? Not so much. Rather he would've never allowed her to come to the Luna Park in the first place. Now that they had formed a truce there relationship had gone from strangled and forced to pure and plain awkward. But today only Natsu was there and she swore she wanted only him. Although poor Natsu was rather a slumped, gagging version of the strong and mighty son of Igneel who was utterly defeated by motion sickness.

That is until an idiot bumped into their car and started bullying Lucy for her 'shit driving' something Natsu didn't take very well jumping up as soon as the flaming red car they were on (of natsu's choice of course) and blasted the whole game up. Bumping cars where thereby forbidden territory for the bummed dragon slayer.

They were lucky though that the owner had been saved from Makarov in the olden days and allowed them to stay for the rest of the night were Natsu forced himself to be as non-destructive as possible. Which was a great feat but the motion sickness helped subdue him.

At the teacups he went in excited believing he could ignore the rotation until Lucy a giggling blond jumpy child that she now was, gripped the wheel and turned it as fast as she could in opposite spin to the ride. Natsu started then and there his career as the green shade master! By the end of the ride they both couldn't walk straight feeling their world revolving around them. On the plus side none of them barfed but on the rather minus side Natsu completely lost balance falling straight into the Candy Floss maker and luckily nothing exploded. He just came out a mass of flaming pink floss as Lucy managed to regain her senses laughing insanely as he sat down beside her.

"Yum," she giggled plucking a ball of pink cotton from his nose and made Natsu heart skip a beat, he could've sworn he saw a flash of her adult self in those now childishly adorable globes of chocolate brown that her eyes were.

Next ride was the merry go round where the two could've sworn seeing a couple cuddling in the carriage that resembled the scarlet and blue haired mages they knew. But one look at each other in blinking confusion and when the carriage was back they were gone. Natsu shrugged and took Lucy by hand and ran to the ride forgetting once again as he was mesmerized more easily than the child he escorted by the blinding lights. He set Lucy next to him on a horse when she told him she was scared to fall and jumped neatly on the one next to hers.

"No problem! I'll catch you Luce," he grinned nonchalantly looking amazingly cool and heroic until the ride started to move.

Natsu proceeded to slump against the white metallic stallion that was in mid gallop and groan until they finally stopped. Lucy on the other hand had gained some confidence and had the time of her life.

From then on he had learned his lesson and decided it would be best to play some of the games. To the owners dismay when natsu wouldn't seriously give them a run for their money by defeating their games in the most humiliating way ever, something would go up in flames at the salamander's excitement. In the end though they got a beautiful carved red dragon that he gave to Lucy and hoped she would remember.

"I'll always be with you so take this," Natsu nodded, "If you feel lonely just by looking at it, it'll remind you of me and the fun wehad today!"

Last but not least, the fireworks which Natsu would remember for a very long time. As the Luna Park announced the closing of the attractions he lifted her up excitedly and ran to the top of the hill nearby.

"What's happening Natsu?" Lucy asked excited when they arrived at the top.

"No –kun?" he laughed, "That's my Luce!"

He ruffled her hair and pointed at the brightly lit sky filled with stars shining brightly.

"Woah!" Lucy exclaimed, "You can see them so clearly up here,"

"Wait for it lucy…3," Natsu started counting down clearly excited, "Two,"

A soft whistling sound resounded in the night as a smoking trail rose to the heavens.

"ONE!" Natsu cried and raised his hands as the sky exploded into a salmon coloured flowers, then blue, and yellow and green until the flowers changed to more intricate designs.

There was one that even came out as a brightly coloured Fairy with a tail which was then followed by the renowned Fairy Tail sign. Last but not least was the amazing fire breathing dragon in honor to the salamander of Fairy tail no doubt.

"Thank you Natsu," a grown voice called out emotionally.

Natsu grinned like a fool hands on his hips looking at the festival of fireworks as more creative designs came up. The guild had always loved making some magical treats in thanks to the Luna Park and the people of magnolia.

A delicate hand took his rough calloused ones in theirs and he felt a soft head rest on his shoulders.

'Wait a minute,' Natsu reasoned as he looked at the blond tuft of hair on his shoulder.

"LUCY!," Natsu rejoiced embracing hear into a twirling bear hug as she giggled in his arms, "You're back!"

* * *

**FTP: It was longer I swear but thats because i took the erzajellal part to the song fics, ill post it next chapter too but i have to rewrite it now :/ and i am sooo busy**

**review responses;**

**ShiningStellar;**

Thank you for the support and yesss he's the daddy ;D I love you reviewers more ;p

**ICEBREAK94;**

Thanks so much!Natsu is the son-in-law ofc ;D yes, the celestails are insane, possibly Capricorn is the only sane one...

**AsiansAreAwesome-AAA;**

Me too jellal and erza would be the worlds wierdest but cutest parents ^^

**Emcronia;**

I'll miss writing Jellal**, **I'll put in his bye bye in the next chapter as well so to make the story complete**, **even though i'll put it in the song fics too since that chap is inspired by a song ^^

**MashiroLOVE;**

sorry, this is a bit longer ^^ me too family dramas and stories are so cute and addicting

**Mikazuki Mitsukai;**

This is by far the story i have most fun writing ^^ haha your poor sister send her my regards and tell her im sorry for causing her problems ;P love your sister shes the one who can lend you stuff :D

**The Midnight Shadow Star;**

Was workin on my own novel and school stuff so sorry for taking long to update, thanks *bows* i feel honored! The weding *giggles* that Natsu thing came like spur of the moment and Mira will be delighted when she gets to push these two together ^^

**AvenJackel;**

Will try to keep it more steady!

**NaLu Seirei;**

Thats what i love of Fairy Tail, its cute, its funny, and it has so many romantic possiblilities :D

**Ennalight;**

You don't know how much relief those words give me ^^

**Spiral Reflection;**

Virgo is a nice spirit, wierd but nice, a drill would totally be so helpful xD

**Neguru Sucashi;**

^^ Thanks for you kind words!

**Snowy Cherry-san;**

It doesn't matter! yay! althoug i have to try and keep the chapters not to short but not too irrationally long cuz then it gets tiring!

**vampire-fetish15;**

I'll keep it to the teen rating though =P haha enjoy the story, there shall be smooching soon ;D

**Footster26;**

This chapter was so dynamic and then that little cliffy came to me, everyone loves little Lucy but they miss big Lucy especially Natsu!

**Flower of Hell;**

Chappy ten a little latish but it finally made an entrance!

**Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel;**

Im glad you found it and you are currently enjoying it, ^^Oh someone got the fact of the day thing i'm still Sagittarius too so haha, wonder how your sign will look like :d

**kechii;**

Oh my wow, this is the closest thing to an awesome review i have ever gotten, your review really helps and gave me some ideas...the typos arggh i try to go over them and read and stuff but sometimes i don't manage to get them all! especially since i have just ordinary level english I'm not topnotch at these things but i do my best, will try to be more careful! and omg im so sorry this is so late isnt it!

**dalucape;**

I approve your Rin avatar btw! xD Thanks and yes i must say it was succesful, lucy got a cool souvenir =D umm she could be pushed to do that hmm ^^ i got it haha oh thats nice you gave me an idea that goes with my other one *smirks*

**Senbei x Cup Ramen;**

REAL nalu fluff is coming beware =3

**Wolfsmiley;**

Thank you!

**OhtaSuzuke;**

of course Natsu doesnt realise it...yet :p hope you enjoyed!

* * *

**FTP: Guys, I 3 you, the reviews responses that me as much as a chapter to write xD and I love it so keep em coming! now is the or rather one of the (i hope) climax of the story** **coming right up so you need to press that shiny blue button**

**Mira: Now they'll make out!**

**Lucy: O-O MIRA!**

**Erza: and have around 30 babies or so!**

**Natsu: what! only gray would be such a perv!**

**Lucy: tell them Natsu *smirks***

**Lisanna: Fine she mean 44 babies ^^**

**Lucy: wai- *shocked*  
**

**Natsu: much better ;D**

**Lucy: O-O**


	11. Chapter 10: Together

Chapter 10

**FTP: sorry guys but I had no idea how to end this, then the grand magic games gave me a certain feeling we might see Layla again so I thought why not?**

**Lucy: this is the final chapter for it's all my fault =3 *happy to be back* **

**Levy:We included an omake as a gift to all the followers of this story **

**Natsu: Thank you for being patient and going through this journey with us**

**FTP: I'll be back soon with another Nalu promise! Once I get the hang of the ongoing Forgotten Past fanfic =D**

* * *

The blond princess now finally seventeen again returned the embrace of her dragon. It was time to tell him the truth and trust in her beloved nakama and her beloved Natsu. Who would have thought that the princess who had always been waiting for her knight would fall for the dragon that had made a vow to protect her?

"Natsu, Natsu!" she called again and again crying in his warmth.

"I'm so sorry!" He said noticing her shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, "It's all my fault!"

A small laugh broke through the tears, "Well that's just like usual no?"

"Lucy don't tease me!" Natsu cried but had his goofy grin on that couldn't be wiped out.

It came unexpectedly the soft lips touching his hot ones but Natsu didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. The fireworks lit up the sky as the two playfully swung around and never parted until they were dizzy and out of breath. Then the couple laughed and laughed, tears of joy streaming down their face until they lost balance and the celestial mage ended up on top of the dragon slayer their faces inches apart.

"LUCY!" they heard from behind before their lips could touch once more.

They visibly winced and sighed getting up as Erza and Jellal came running towards them hand in hand. Eventually Erza let go of her Jellal's hand and jumped Lucy giving her a bone crushing hug as they landed on the soft grass

"Natsu…" Erza started looking up accusingly at the dragon slayer who stiffened and gave her a nervous laugh,"I hope you were playing nice,"

No matter how they looked at him everyone in fairy tail knew Natsu had his goofy childish side, a more serious side and was not so dumb also possessing a perverted side mostly directed at the blond mage.

"Thanks for being my mummy Erza!" Lucy hugged and giggled as the requip mage blushed and hugged back. Erza totally forgot her annoyance with Natsu and the fire mage muttered 'thanks' to Lucy and she winked back.

Jellal helped them up and thanked the celestial mage himself.

"Don't thank me, my mother was a great teacher," Lucy shook her head, "She taught me everything…"

Upon seeing Lucy sadden Natsu took her hand in his and kissed it affectionately making the celestial mage turn pink till her ears.

"I guess I should tell you guys the truth," lucy sighed, "What's today Natsu?"

"Huh? The 7th July!" Natsu cried, "I forgot completely with all the mess I caused!"

"Aha, the day your father and Wendy and Gajeel's dragon parents disappeared," Lucy stated obvious facts, "And the day my mother disappeared as well…"

"Y-Your mother!' Natsu exclaimed, "SHE"S A DRAGON!"

"NO YOU IDIOT," Erza and Lucy shrieked at the dragon slayers dumb assumption hitting him hard on his head. Sometimes he could come up with the weirdest ideas.

"On the 7th July 777, mama, she had vanished without a trace," Lucy explained her hand squeezing her own shoulder uncomfortably, she had never told anyone about this, not even her papa, "She was gone as if she had never been there and the strangest thing is everyone believed she was dead,"

"But you didn't…" Erza commented thoughtfully.

"No, the day before she was acting all weird…" Lucy murmured recalling the last memories she had of her mother.

* * *

**7 years ago on the 6****th**** July 777**

A young, now ten year old Lucy lay on the floor of the library which was used as her classroom, with a book on her face and sighed. Her teacher had given her the whole book to read, something she had already read so many times she could recall it all by heart but nonetheless was forced to read it again.

"Mama's lessons are cooler," the child grumbled.

Her mama however had been gone visiting some old friends of hers with strange names, one was called Mavis and the others had even stranger names like Igneel, Grandine and Metallicana. She had told her daughter there was a troubled friend or was he just an acquaintance of thiers called Zeref, a name she found strangely familiar but could not recall, who needed help and they were meeting up to cheer him up.

"Lucy-sama," a maid called making her jump out of her reverie,"Layla-dono is on her way back,"

This news sent Lucy running to the main entrance and straight up the only path leading to the mansion, in a few minutes she could see the figure of her mother approaching in her travelling clothes which consisted of a plain t-shirt and jeans. Even with nothing fancy on, Layla Heartphilia was considered one of the most beautiful women in the world. As soon as she saw her daughter approaching she let her luggage fall leaving her companions behind and ran straight to Lucy picking her up and bringing her in a close hug without even stopping.

"Happy belated birthday honey," Layla whispered in her ear not breaking the hug, "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it,"

Lucy merely laughed and welcomed her beloved mother home, "Welcome back mama! Tell me a cool story tonight okay?"

"Anything my dear," her mother replied smiling

"So this is the young princess huh," a red haired man with a loveable goofy grin and ruffled her hair, "My Natsu's got dibs on her, got it Metalicana?"

"Gehehe," a black haired man slightly taller but just as muscled replied, "Always so fired up on everything huh Igneel,"

"Oh hush you boys!" a blue haired lady with a gentle air and sweet smile, "Don't listen to them Lu-chan, just listen to your mama, she knows a lot,"

"Yes ma'am," Lucy grined.

"Who'd have thought Layla could smile like that, huh, Grandine?" Lucy heard Igneel tell the woman.

"That's because Lucy is my precious treasure," Layla replied smiling wider making the two men blush.

"Listen, now, Lucy, I have to go on a trip with my friends here," layla said seriously putting Lucy down and kneeling to place her hands on her daughters shoulders.

"No one can know about this though little one," Igneel said nodding.

"Everyone might act strange tomorrow and It will be very hard to part with you, but I have to go, do you understand," layla continued.

Lucy bit her lip, she was mature for her age and understood most of what her mother said but with childish innocence she asked, "You'll be back soon right?"

It almost broke Layla's hearts seeing her daughter on the verge of tears. Lucy had been unexpected when no one imagined she could have children, at first she had been scared to be a horrible mother that her daughter would come to hate but in the end the child had become her ray of hope. And the one thing that kept her alive.

"It might take a while but one day when you're a lady, I'll come back and we'll never part again, pinky promise," Layla said grabbing her daughter's pinky with her own.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Pinky promise,"

The five of them spent the rest of the day celebrating the child's belated birthday. It had been one of the best days of Lucy's life followed by one of the worst. The next day Layla was gone and the Heartphilia mansion prepared for a funeral that Lucy could not understand, later on the memories of her mother would be so painful to recall that most would be forgotten.

* * *

**Present day**

"I got to thank Natsu for reminding me," Lucy smiled.

Her companions smiled back to her knowing fully well that this had been difficult to share for the blond.

"Now we can look for them together Natsu," Lucy grinned catching him by surprise.

"Yes, together," he replied taking her hand.

"Let's go home," Jellal said happily, he would be spending his last few hours of freedom with his beloved Erza and he couldn't wait.

The four companions journeyed back to Fairy Tail as the last few fireworks hit the sky. A lot of hardships awaited them but for now they could enjoy and celebrate all together as a family the return

"I told you, Natsu had dibs on the girl" a crimson haired man chuckled.

"Oh be quiet Igneel," the blond woman with wavy hair replied. Layla Heartphilia had not aged one bit since she had to leave her family.

'_It's nice to see her smiling again after seven years,'_ Igneel thought, '_Be strong kids we'll always watch over you,'_

Layla and igneel turned walking in the opposite direction from their children but knew fully well they could count on each other's strength so they had nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Omake: The Fairy Hills Sleepover**

"Look at her she's so adorable like this!" Lisanna squeaked.

"Oh that dress fits her perfectly," Mira agreed as the tiny Lucy twirled around a little bit confused at all the fuss her new friends were making over her.

The dress was a frilly and flowery red one which was very pretty and not unlike the ones her mama used to dress her in. It was a norm in the Heartphilia mansion that Lucy was a responsibility of her parents. Judo didn't really understand while Layla made such a fuss over it but allowed his wife all the liberty in the house. It was well known that the head of the family was Layla and her alone. And as such when she shooed the maids helping Lucy get ready away every morning, much to Judo's chagrin who eventually gave up and let his wife do as she pleased, Lucy's education and upbringing fell entirely on her mother's shoulders.

"Come on everyone," Erza chided directing an accusing gaze at the takeover sisters, "We should try to solve this spell and get her back not hope she be stuck like this!"

"You're such a spoil sport Erza," Cana pouted embracing the tiny Lucy from behind, "Isn't mama Erza such a worrywart wucy-pyon?"

Everyone burst out laughing as Erza turned so red her face couldn't be distinguished from her scarlet hair.

Thankfully Wendy rescued Lucy from suffocation by Cana, "Let's go play lucy-chan!"

"Wendy is sure having fun with chibi Lu-chan," Levy commented.

"Well, she not the youngest anymore so she's happy to have a playmate," Charle commented.

"Question guys, who exactly wants Lucy to stay like this forever," Bisca asked raising her hand

"AYE!" the whole room resounded and funnily enough Erza herself raised her hand.

"OY YOU GUYS!" an angry voice could be heard from outside and a loud thud later resounded.

"Natsu sure has good hearing…" Lisanna giggled and soon the whole room burst out laughing.

Lucy blinked confused looking up from her drawing and tilted her head in confusion. She didn't really understand what was happening but felt slightly annoyed for some reason, shrugging she continued the important task of finishing her drawing. How could the dragon protect the princess if she didn't draw his mighty wings?

* * *

**FTP: and that's it phew! And now I have to respond to le reviews**

**I would like to thank the following for their patience and for the time they took to review, greatly appreciated, please do look out for more Fairy tail fanfics coming up**

**Lucy: **

**Thank you to all the following;**

**Miabia100 and happy belated birthday ;D**

GoldenRoseLuceTanya: **thanks for reviewing this silly author!**

Tosho **; Jellal and Erza are canon till now, me and natsu? Erm *fidgets*, Gale is somewhat canon!**

**FTP: **

**Muchos gracias also;**

**IchigoDREAM: Late gomen but here it is!**

**WaterPanda, ,Kilatails,AuburnLove: Thanks so much for the review and gomen for the updates lateness**

**Ennalight; yes I know I'll miss this fic so much bec baby Luce is adorable (so is baby Natsu) but maybe we get flashbakcs in the manga with baby luce soon *hopeful***

raven rose 101

**BananaManiaBubblegum: he actually is not so dense In the manga lately concerning erm well you know he tried to peek in the ladies bath (in one volume Mira answering the fan questions with Luce said he wanted to peek on Lucy YESS) and then he did it again in the games xD it's better than nothing for now…nalu moving toward cannonness**

Marina Rose; **No one can handle 44 babies, it was a joke on erza's 30 babies or so in the play chapter thing, Laxus is my new FT crush since last weeks chappies he ROCKSSS! And he's coming BACK OMG Lucy is in so much trouble if you know who is here and involved…**

**Kechii: thanks for your review, and yes I'm sorry for some typos I miss but since I have no beta and I'd rather try and find them myself to get better at writing I thank thee for your patience =D sorry this is so late *begs for forgiveness***

**Princess Happy ,****Jays Feather**** ,****Nekoru-chan of Fairy Tail**** , ****Emcronia****, ****Senbei x Cup Ramen****, ****shortiix3****: when inspiration comes I try to do my best glad you like**

Wolfsmiley: **I don't want to end it either this was fun to write just as much as Mystery of the 7's was! But it's time to finish it =]**

OhtaSuzuke: **I always thought of Layla and aquarius as best friends to be honest =D**

ICEBREAK94**: Thanks =D**

ShiningStellar; **Me and my friend fangirl so much about Jellal and the other FT boys ugh I wish they were real! NALU IS ABOUT TO SET SAILL! Even in the manga sort off I think =']**

MaJorReader619**: separation can be considered something huge for a child, I didn't want to kill off layla especially after mystery of the 7's and in the manga how judo was gone so I decided dhe will be alive, I might write a sequel or another fic on Layla and the dragons later on =]**

**REVIEW RESPONSES OVER**

**Mira: now to prepare for the wedding**

**Lucy and Natsu: *red faced* Mira!**

**FTP: Toddles by awesome reviewers see you next fic!**


End file.
